


Demon Rising

by shadow_Mage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Family Loss, Forgiveness, Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_Mage/pseuds/shadow_Mage
Summary: Vergil’s soul gets separated from his body by an angel just as his body is found in stasis in Fortuna. Can he reunite with his brother and who is the young man that holds his beloved Yamato? Vergil must face his choices with shoddy memory and an irritating guardian angel to find a medium that can help him return to his body before sundown on the last day of Hallowtide - All Soul's Day. But what is really happening to the Dark Slayer?





	1. Simple Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many Devil May Cry stories swimming in the abyss I lovingly call my subconscious. Enjoy!

Autumn came to Fortuna with a rare sense of excitement this year. Though still in the midst of rebuilding, fewer demons roamed the populated areas of the island country and the people were beginning to enjoy the changing seasons on the island. This was due in part to the huge undertaking of The Order of the Sword under the direction of a new Captain that was both as charming as he was handsome and a new triumvirate that wanted the people to return to the fundamental beliefs of their religion. Nero had slowly made a name for himself as an accomplished swordsman, demon hunter and trusted liaison between the New Order and the world beyond their sheltered borders. Dante visited frequently over the past year and quickly garnered a reputation of his own. All in all, things were going well and the people of Fortuna had begun to come out of their proverbial robes and hoods. This year was the first year in over one hundred that the three-day celebrations of the Festival of the Dead would be allowed to be celebrated openly and many were looking forward to it, decorating their shops and homes with carved pumpkins, scarecrows and colorful bouquets of colored leaves and flowers. Small gatherings were planned throughout the city to allow everyone to enjoy the sights, sounds, and tastes of fall.

“Nero! Dante!” Kyrie called with excitement from the ferry dock. The young devil hunter blushed at the attention she drew to them. He leaned against the rail of the ferry watching the water as they pulled alongside the dock.

Dante snickered giving the kid's shoulder a nudge as he grinned at the youth. Giving Kyrie a short salute, he stood up straight and mumbled under his breath, “Looks like someone missed you, kid.”

“Yeah,” he rubbed his nose absently with his bringer and it glowed softly. The glow quickly caught the attention of a young lady standing close with her daughter whom she held tight to her hip. She looked worriedly from Nero to Dante then down to her daughter who reached forward as Nero turned almost brushing into her as the ferry made a hard bump to the dock. “Sorry, excuse me.” He hesitated to see her eyes on his uncovered bringer. Dante insisted that he leave the arm uncovered more and more, but he still felt awkward having it exposed here on Fortuna. Of anything, he wanted people to not compare him to the demons that he hunted.

“Does it always do that?” she asked with a concerned expression.

“I’m sorry?”

“Glow. I mean does it, I mean your arm, does it always glow like that?”

“Sure does. Comes in real handy when you need a nightlight too,” Dante chuckled. Nero glared at him. The woman looked at them perplexed, then blushed and smiled back at Dante’s appraising grin. Her daughter giggled and reached for Nero again, and Nero returned her smile. He recognized the little girl.

“Nee-woah,” she giggled and Nero couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Hey Kaya, introduce me to your mother?” he offered. Nero desperately wanted to change the topic of discussion away from his arm.

“Mama, Mama, dis nee-woah. He got a puh-witty arm.” She giggled while enunciating her words and trying to sound very proper for a two-year-old. Then grasping his arm, Nero allowed Kaya to pull it toward her.

“Yes, baby he does. I apologize Nero. That was very rude of me,” she lowered her head nodding to him respectfully. “I just didn’t know it glowed. It caught me off guard and I did not mean to be rude. Kaya speaks highly of you and Kyrie over at the school. I appreciate you coming to help watch over them so they can take trips outside of the city. Thank you for all that you’ve done.” Shifting Kaya on her hip again, she smiled bowing slightly to Dante and wishing them well before departing the ferry.

“See kid, it just takes time. Before you know it no one will even notice.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he pushed past the red hunter and made his way over to Kyrie who practically bubbled with excitement. Nero couldn’t help but grin thinking how easy it was to tell she was excited about something. She blushed when he scooped up her hand and kissed it. Dante stepped up behind them and gave an exaggerated ‘aww’ as if he was watching a basket of kittens playing, but Nero quickly elbowed the hunter and gave him a glare. Kyrie giggled.

“Knock it off, old man.”

“Come on kid, you two are so freaking cute together,” he smiled catching the eye of another couple exiting the ferry who were also watching them with an approving smile. Dante motioned to Nero, “See even they think so.”

“Evening, Ms. Kyrie, Mr. Nero, Dante,” The older couple nodded as they passed arm in arm. “It’s a beautiful evening for the All Hallow’s Eve celebrations. May the blessings of Sparda be with you and your family.” The couple was the last to leave the ferry and Nero nodded back as Kyrie agreed with them adding her blessings for them.

Kyrie wore a simple red dress with a matching coat without the hood and her hair was neatly plaited down the back of her head. Nero thought offhandedly she must have picked up an extra shift at the hospital to be still in her work clothing, but then he remembered it was All Hallow’s Eve and she took the late shift so that other coworkers with children could visit the festivals together. He offered an arm to her and she gladly took it pulling him along slightly. Nero knew whatever made her call to find out which ferry he and Dante were on must be something of importance.

“So what’s go you so excited?”

“Does it show?”

“Only a little,” Dante snorted behind them as they walked.

“Well, Captain Durante sent for you this afternoon. They found a series of labs under the ruins of the old headquarters and they felt it was important that you and Dante both were there first thing in the morning, in case of trouble.” She said gleefully. Dante smiled when she looked back at him, but he had tuned out the couple before him. He was simply enjoying the cool breeze of the evening air as they walked and the smells of cider and assorted baked goods that floated thru the air. He watched kids with their parents excited for the coming events of the evening, and he felt a twinge of pride that the city was clean of demons and had been for a few months. Dante knew the lull in demonic activity that the island was currently experiencing was due more to the fact of how hard he and Nero worked to clear the last two “secret labs” and their associated portals. He also knew Kyrie would probably not be so happy knowing what the two of them really did when they were called, so he kept his thoughts to himself. She was happy believing Nero rarely saw action or got hurt.

As they walked down the street Dante felt a familiar presence lingering and he found himself thinking of Vergil as he looked at the festival decorations in the shop windows. There were carved pumpkins on residential steps, candles in windows and the occasional scarecrow with protective wards painted to them. His thoughts drifted to when he and Vergil celebrated the three days around Halloween with hunting, food, carving, or more often hacking and smashing pumpkins and listening to their mother and father tell scary stories by a campfire in the woods near their home. Dante insisted their mother always told the best scary stories because you never knew what would happen. His father’s stories at some point included a demon and were kind of predictable in Dante’s mind. He smiled remembering the happy memories with his family. Lost in his thoughts, Dante suddenly found himself walking into the back of the hot-tempered youth and frowned not understanding why they had stopped so suddenly. “Woah, sorry kid, what’s the holdup?”

“Do you feel that?” His bringer flickered brightly signaling something powerful and demonic was near. Come to think of it Dante did feel something but it was elusive and felt almost like a wet blanket was wrapping around his senses.

“Yeah, actually I do.” He cast his senses wider but did not detect anything dangerous or evil only a sense of something vaguely familiar but demonic. Something about it reminded him of Vergil.

“Even Yamato doesn’t like it.” Kyrie clung to Nero a little tighter her eyes widening. He absently put his bringer over her hands on his arm to assure her.

“Maybe it’s an angel or lost soul or something. You know, Vergil once told me Yamato could sense lost souls or was it spirits? I always thought he was crazy but whatever. It is All Hallow’s Eve.”

“Really? Some help you are.” Nero pouted his cheeks dusting red.

“Hey, she was my brother’s sword, not mine. He really wasn’t the type to share in the first place. Besides, Yamato was always kind of cold towards me. Kind of like Verge,” he snickered. Vergil had his more endearing moments but they were far and few between.

“Whatever, let’s get going it’ll be dark soon and lost souls or not I’m hungry.”

“When aren’t you hungry?” Dante chuckled feeling the sensation ebb away as he followed after the couple.

“Shut up.” Dante just snorted again.

Behind them, a shadow seemed to shimmer before fading into the surrounding shadows. “What have you done to me?” a cold voice snapped. The faint rippling image of the eldest son of Sparda watched the three friends talking and laughing as they walked away from him.

“It would appear I have mistakenly pulled your soul from your body, instead of waking you. It's a fairly simple mistake and I can fix it. I just need a little time.”

“Time? If I’m not mistaken a soul can’t be apart from its body for long without degradation occurring to both.”

“Sure, sure but you have plenty of time. At least a week before that even begins to happen, and your body is in stasis so we have longer if you don’t exert yourself while you are in this spiritual form.”

“Exert myself? In this form?” Vergil’s eyes flashed as he glared at the faint image of a male angel with short dark hair. A sudden flash of blue and the nearby chairs in front of a shop fell to their side. “Apparently, I cannot be seen or heard so how am I supposed to make amends with my brother?”

“Yes, I see your dilemma,” the angel looked to the chairs a moment not pointing it out to Vergil who seemed oblivious as to just how much power his soul contained. “Well, we will just have to find a gifted human, a medium, to help us until I figure out how to put you back.” The angel felt cold hands slip to his neck and his gold eyes flicked up with a gasp. “Vergil!”

“I have little recourse in this form but so help me I will strangle you if you don’t fix this.”

“You will damn yourself to hell if you harm me.”

“I’ve been there and I’m not going back,” he felt his strength quickly fade and the wispy image of himself flickered like a candle being blown on. He released the grip to the angel’s neck and sighed. Vergil did not like this feeling. He lacked control both over his emotions and over his physical form. “Fine, what do I have to do to find a medium?”

The angel looked at him with a feigned expression of fright that faded into a soft smile. Vergil noted the smile did not reach his eyes, “I believe I know someone that can help. Let’s go see if she is home, shall we?” The angel turned confidently, his wings dragging lightly to the ground as he walked and Vergil rolled his eyes and moaned with annoyance. He verbalized his displeasure before he could stop himself.

“We must walk? I thought angels used their wings for more than decoration.” Vergil hissed dropping his head slightly, he should have known the angel would not make his transition easy. He was irritable and mentally scattered. Simple thought processes seemed difficult as if they were being hindered in some way. It was unusual for him to feel the need to voice his complaints but he had spent an extended amount of time with this angel as a captive audience when he was still in his body. Now, he followed after his so-called guardian angel, Eae. “I believe you are doing this just to spite me,” he called after him. It was probably another one of his ‘lessons’, he thought with disgust.

“I suppose I am, but you have a lot to atone for, Vergil, so if walking is all that I have you do then you should be thankful.”

“Indeed.”


	2. Damn Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil remembers his childhood. Eae discovers ways to break the demon. Casey introduces herself.

The closeness of the buildings and cobbled streets of the city soon gave way to more open streets with fewer tall townhomes and more rustic older buildings taking their place. A variety of shops filled the spaces as the demon and the angel walked thru the people who began lighting candles and jack o lanterns lining their shops and homes. The sun dipped low on the horizon giving the surrounding buildings a reddish orange hue. Vergil thought back to his own childhood and remembered the many stories his father told of lost souls and demons that roamed the earth during his time. He also remembered how much he and his brother loved the secret hunt their father would take them on. Eva knew nothing of these hunts into the woods surrounding their mansion and he smirked remembering how it was one of the few secrets his big mouth brother could keep.  


“Your mother knew about the hunting, Vergil, but your father agreed to not make a big deal out of it in front of her to keep her from worrying so much. She knew in her heart he would never let anything happen to the two of you,” the angel remarked casually as he wove thru a cluster of small children who eagerly watched their parents light candles in remembrance of several relatives who had passed. Vergil growled at the angel’s ability to pry into what he was thinking and Eae just laughed. “Vergil right now you are an open book to me. I can see deep into your mind.”  


Suddenly, the angel stopped and Vergil sighed stopping quickly to avoid phasing thru him. Vergil had done this once already and found the experience quite unpleasant. Eae knitted his eyebrows together as the family lit the last candle on the sill in front of their home. The family said a short prayer of remembrance and then with hugs and giggles they left for an evening of festivities in the square. As the family left, he looked at them then back to the candles. He flicked his finger extinguishing one of the flames and continued without another word. The smoke rose in a thin steady plume before whispering away in the early evening breeze.  


Vergil remained looking at the candles a moment before he followed after the angel. He tediously avoided a few people who stood and chatted with one another about the evening’s celebrations. Vergil thought back to his own childhood. Sparda taught them many cultures celebrated those who had passed from this realm but it was the Festival of the Dead or Hallowtide that was celebrated and important to Sparda. As Vergil remembered the festival was broken into three days, All Hallow’s Eve, All Saints Day and All Souls Day. Each day was meant to celebrate and remember those who had passed on from this realm but it was also on those days that the human realm passed closely between both the demonic and celestial realms and the veil between the worlds was at its thinnest. It was believed souls were offered the opportunity to say goodbye to their loved ones or to pass peacefully having been trapped in some way. For Sparda, it was a time to be wary for his family as they were at a greater risk of being discovered. It was a few months before the festival that Sparda had disappeared for good and Vergil always believed they had been discovered then especially since their mother died the following winter. Sadness and anger flooded Vergil and he felt himself frown. The angel watched him with a small curl of his lips but Vergil felt the unwanted attention and replaced his expression with one of indifference.  


Vergil noted they were still walking as the city became distinctively rural. The people they passed were all heading into the city for the evening events and a few soldiers from the Order of the Sword were visible guarding the routes in and out. Vergil wondered if they had become any more adept at protecting people from demons. He chuckled darkly thinking of the last time he addressed the Order in their relative infancy. Seeing more lit candles and pumpkins amongst the decorations, he thought back to what Eae had done to the candle .  


“I know you’re still listening to my thoughts, angel, so answer my question.” Vergil clipped as he noticed the angel grinning at him over his shoulder.  


“Say, please,” Vergil growled his eyes flickering red a moment. “Come now Vergil, your father taught you better than to be so disrespectful, especially when that someone is trying to help you.”  
Vergil chuckled feeling a bit cocky, “Please, Please, oh celestial being of light. Take pity on this pathetic damned demon.” He grinned mischievously and dramatically swept one arm bowing toward the angel. Eae stopped abruptly.  


“You could have stopped at, please. Was it really necessary to be so dramatic?”  


“Yes, I believe it was.” Vergil looked up at the angel from his bowed position and smirked.  


“You remind me of Dante when you do these things.”  


Vergil snorted brushing his hair back, “Fine, spoil the moment you celestial sprite. I am nothing like my brother. He…” Vergil stopped short.  


“What Vergil? Your brother what?”  


“This is pointless you know what I am to say.”  


“Yes, but I think you need to hear the words. Give them the breath they deserve and lighten your burden. You really are much harder on yourself than you should be. Is not the road to Hell paved with good intentions?” They stood and glared at each other for several moments neither moving. Vergil refused to budge glaring definitely. Eae knew he had to find a better way to make Vergil understand the chance he was about to be given and he wanted to break the demon before he offered his choice. A young man brushed Vergil’s ethereal form and they both shuddered. The man commented on the cold spot in the middle of the street causing Vergil to sigh in exasperation. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. At the moment, he was weak, and quite literally not himself. He just wanted Dante at his side and more importantly, he wanted his forgiveness.  


“My brother may have been reckless but he did not make the mistakes I did. At least he was able to defeat Mundus, all I did was piss him off and become his slave.” He looked up at Eae and walked briskly to stand nose to nose with the angel continuing to glare. Eae looked at him, a soft smile reaching his lips but not his eyes. “There are you happy now? I’m flawed.”  


“No Vergil, you’re human. To be perfect is to be God and not even God claims to have never made mistakes and he has made quite a few. It is thru struggle that we overcome, thru suffering that we understand joy, and thru mistakes that we grow.” The angel placed a hand on Vergil’s shoulder and the dark slayer flinched from the touch. His chest tightened then relaxed. It was a comfortable feeling and not unpleasant. It made him think of Dante and how close they were as children. “You are much like your father. He too struggled to understand that even in weakness there is strength. Come, we are close.”  
Vergil shook his head feeling a flood of emotions ran rampant within him. He felt better somehow and wondered how that was even possible. Didn’t he just admit he was flawed? Had he but reined in his hubris years ago he may not be in his current state. “Why did you extinguish the flame?” Vergil thought it best to return to his previous query and focus on something other than his own turmoil. “Are they not allowed to mourn the loss of their loved one?”  


“Perhaps, but they mourn him as dead.”  


“And he is not?”  


“No, he is merely lost. Trapped in a way, for now, it prevents him from coming home. He will be found soon enough.” Vergil felt a bitterness rise in the back of his throat. The angel appeared to be playing with yet another soul. “Now, now, Vergil, I am not playing with you. I was sent to guide you. I was actually sent by someone quite fond of you. They believe that you are worth the trouble but I cannot help if you do not want to change. I can lead you to water but I cannot force you to drink. In the end, the choice must be yours.”  


“I am not a horse,” he spat dryly wondering why any celestial would take an interest in him.  


“No, but you are as stubborn as a mule. I think it’s time you met someone as tenacious as you.”The angel stopped in front of a small cottage on the very edge of the woods barely lit from within. The last light of the day slipped away giving rise to rich shadows of orange and purple in the darkened sky. A cool evening breeze made a few dry brown leaves flutter across the neat path to the door and Eae smiled before partially materializing and stepping toward the house.  


As Vergil followed, he felt the tingle of wards and spells as he crossed the gate of the fence protecting the home. He also felt the slow growing sting of pain crackle across his skin. He stopped walking and knitting his eyebrows together. He would wait patiently by the gate and as he stepped back the pain ebbed. Whoever this medium was, she was careful and from the layer of spell work, he detected quite gifted.  


Patience and observation were activities that the Dark Slayer understood. Being patient had gained him many things since he was a child including the skills he needed to gain power and the ability to see things others did not. Perhaps he should learn a thing or two about the medium Eae so cryptically had said would help him. Since they had walked so far, Vergil guessed his medium was either feared, outcast, or simply did not like being near people. This was something he could relate to. The house was neat with a small garden containing both food and herbs showing her resourcefulness. A small outdoor crafting table with what appeared to be trimmed feathers and birch wood twigs was arranged close to the door. Someone had been making arrows and it appeared from the two drying rabbit hides that they were skilled as well. The angel had disappeared into the home without knocking and Vergil decided either the occupant sensed him step thru the wards or the angel had a habit of dropping by randomly. He listened carefully and did not detect fear or surprise, but he did hear the faint, yet distinct, sigh of exasperation from a young feminine voice. A puff of smoke thru the chimney appeared and told him she was cooking, dinner no doubt. He mused why she was not with the others at the festival celebrations this evening.  


It was dark now and Vergil decided pacing might help pass the time. He was aware only a few minutes had passed but he was bored and tired of following the angel. He wanted free of his scientific hell and back to his brother. He was getting anxious thinking about his body being somewhere else. He calmed his mind and closed his eyes trying to sense his brother, but instead he felt two faint energies return his call as he searched. This confused him. Why would he be able to sense the young man that had possession of his beloved sword? How had the blade been re-forged? His mind thought back to when he tried to reach across the water to get Dante’s attention on the ferry and instead caused the young half-breed’s arm to glow. Obviously, something within the man’s blood responded to Vergil’s call to his brother and it made him hesitate to try again until they had reached the island. But calling again now, he sensed the young male. “Curious.” A fleeting half-formed thought of time spent in Fortuna many years ago crossed his mind making his brow knit with anxiety. He quickly shrugged the thought away and decided they must be distantly related or perhaps even his promiscuous brother had a son. “Dante has achieved yet another milestone,” he mumbled darkly.  


“Oh, he’s somebody’s son, but just not Dante’s.” A young feminine voice came from behind him. “I’m Casey and Eae has asked that I help you find your way back to your body.”  
Vergil turned to see a young attractive dark-skinned woman with short curly hair pulled back and up into a loose topknot tied in a dark blue scarf. She wore a simple dark blue long dress. Her face was broad and slightly round with high cheekbones and pale hazel eyes. Her eyebrow raised as Vergil slowly allowed his cerulean eyes to appreciate the fullness of her chest and the curve of her hips. He let the merest slip of a smile touch his lips before meeting her gaze. Vergil decided that he found her attractive and not at all like the thin angelic waif that he had crossed paths with earlier on the docks. That one had reeked of celestial energies and human taint. This one reminded him of an equal blend of the earth, magic, and of course the taint of human, but it was acceptable. She was a strong witch and he could work with this one.  


“Hmmpff, well I’ll take that barely visible smile as a compliment, but you can stop leering at me. You are not my type. Come on, you might as well come inside. I can’t help you find your brother tonight, it’s too dangerous for me, and not wise for me to draw attention to myself. They stay with Kyrie when they are here and I know where she lives but knowing Nero he’ll be up very early, so I need my rest. I’ve had a long day.”  


“I care not for your day, witch. I’ve been separated from my body and finding my brother will not help me in my endeavor to return to it.”  


“So sure about that are you?”  


“Foolish woman, where is that damnable angel?” he stamped impatiently. He characteristically reached for a sword that was not there and his irritation grew.  


“Well, ‘the angel’ told me he had other business to attend to while he looked into your particular situation.”  


“Do not taunt me witch! Who else does he answer to? He separated me from my body and I am his priority.”  


“I know it’s so not like him to be vague, annoying, misdirecting, ambivalent, or …”  


“I get it. He left me to deal with you. It must be penance of some foolish sort.”  


“No more like he dumped you with me. Yeah! Casey gets to help another stubborn wayward soul find his way home. He always gives me the stubborn ones, but you are definitely the most powerful spirit I’ve ever seen. Your aura is different.”  


“I’m not dead, witch! My soul has a body to return to, one that although weakened will recover once I’m out of that accursed lab.”  


“Aaah, that makes more sense. You’re another one of Agnus’s damned experiments. Well, at least you’re not dead yet. You should, however, be a little nicer to me though or I won’t be inclined to help you at all.” She cocked a hip at the soul before her and eyed him before wagging a finger at him. “Oh, and before you try getting angry and throwing stuff around, remember this. I forced an angel to shed his cloak of invisibility just to approach my home. Don’t you dare think for one moment that as the eldest son of Sparda you can easily overpower me! I don’t roll over, I don’t run, and I don’t give up. I have a very mean and powerful skill set that could put you in a world of hurt. Hell, I might just do it for fun since I had to cancel my plans for the next three evenings.”  


“You do not intimidate me, woman,” he stepped forward glaring at her with a dark expression. “And I suspect you are not immortal from the extensive wards and spells on your home.”  


“I never claimed to be immortal but there are things worse than death as I am sure you are aware of, Vergil.” She turned abruptly and walked toward her home hesitating at the doorway. She looked over her shoulder. “I have adjusted the wards so that you may pass unharmed, so you have two choices. Stay out here and pout about missing your brother and trying to figure out who Nero is, or come inside and I can at least give you a safe place to rest while I sleep. I am human after all and this frail human body needs rest if I’m to help your sorry self.”  


Vergil growled with disgust. It was bad enough the angel could get into his head but this woman seemed to be very perceptive and even a bit more intrusive. He passed thru the gate and felt a tingle but no pain and he continued to the door. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect to post another chapter possibly two by this evening.


	3. Living with Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family angst and a Scooby-Doo reference!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter probably should have broken it up but I got into a groove.

It took Dante all of five minutes to get himself punched by Nero’s bringer once they entered the house. The youth glared at the elder hunter who adjusted his jaw and glared back before chuckling at him. Then, just because he could, he ruffled Nero’s hair. This made Nero red with a blush of anger and Dante only laughed harder.

“Come on, kid. You need to lighten up.”

“Don’t flirt with my girlfriend,” he rasped. His bringer glowed with anger.

“I flirt with everyone. I know she’s taken. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” He winked at Nero as Kyrie came back into the room her face still a soft pink from Dante’s earlier words. She set a large pot to the center of the dining table along with fresh loaves of bread.

“I made chowder. Dig in, I hope you like it.” She motioned for the two to sit as she scurried off to the kitchen again. Nero noticed she didn’t make eye contact with either of them.

“Asshole.”

“What?”

“You’ve made her uncomfortable.”

“Pfft, then she needs to lighten up too.” Dante sat down and examined his prospective dinner. It smelled wonderful but it wasn’t pizza and that meant he had to use utensils. That could be a problem. He briefly looked at the spoon next to his empty bowl and smiled. A spoon he could handle.

Nero, on the other hand, did not wait for Kyrie to return before he reached over to the pot and ladled a large portion of the chunky white stew into his own bowl. He hesitated a moment looking at Dante who simply watched him like a hungry puppy unsure of his meal. Shaking his head with a snicker he ladled a portion for him too. Cautiously, Dante leaned forward and sniffed. Nero chuckled.

“You act like you’ve never seen chowder.”

Dante raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at the youth who went about breaking the large loaf of bread into half and giving a piece to Dante. “I haven’t. What’s in it?”

 Nero grinned having already broken a chunk of bread away from his half and dipping it into his bowl. He ate the soaked piece with abandon. “I don’t know. Seafood and stuff,” he mumbled thru his food. Dante snorted. He dipped his spoon into his bowl taking a large mouthful. It was good and he quickly took another bit. Nero meanwhile was wiping the last of his bowl with the last of his bread when Kyrie returned with a bowl of her own chowder and bread. She smiled broadly seeing Nero already heading for a second bowl. Her love practically inhaled his food when he ate but she was always pleased that he seemed to enjoy everything she cooked. She returned to the kitchen briefly and appeared back at the table with a beer for each of the men. Dante nodded appreciatively as she set them on the table and sat down to watch the two in amusement. It was like watching an eating competition.

“So, Dante how do you like it?” Kyrie asked quietly as she ate her own bowl with a bit more civility.

“It’s really good. Thank you.” She smiled then giggled noting that Nero was almost face first into his bowl. Dante turned looking at the youth and chuckled. “Hey, kid? You might want to breathe between bites.”

“Shut up!” Kyrie giggled again then snatched Dante’s bowl refilling it.

“You may not get more if you don’t take it now,” she explained. Dante laughed throwing his head back as Nero dusted pink. Apparently, Nero ate like a ravenous wolf in front of Kyrie as well. Dante had always thought maybe it was actually that the kid was hungry because her cooking wasn’t good. That, however, was clearly not the case.

“What? I told you I was hungry.” Nero grinned sheepishly and slowed down. His bringer began to glow and both demon hunters stilled. It was the same sensation he noted on the ferry, nothing dangerous but a sad sort of longing that called to him. Yamato stirred deep within his bringer and filled Nero’s head with a few confusing images of a man in blue before they faded. The glow subsided. Dante sighed next to Nero and Kyrie looked with concern between the two of them. She had been with Nero long enough to know certain things were cause for worry, but this time, she wasn’t so sure as neither hunter seemed to be worried. “Did you feel that?”

“Yeah, something is trying to get our attention, but it’s either too weak or too far away to really make a connection.” Dante returned to his food with a shrug. “Seems familiar somehow,” he mumbled over his bread.

“Not to me, well, not exactly. It sort of reminds me of your energy when you’re in trouble far away, but it’s…. just different.”

“Hmm, like me huh? Hey, the Festival of the Dead started today maybe it’s my brother reaching out to us from the great beyond.” He snorted at the absurdity of his own words.

“Maybe, it’s Credo!” Kyrie said casually returning to her own food. Nero stopped eating and put his spoon down.

“Kyrie? You ok?”

“Hmm? Yes, it’s just that I’ve lit a candle in remembrance for mom and dad and of course one for Credo as well, but for some reason, his candle keeps blowing out. I guess I’m just being silly and hoping it’s some kind of sign that he’s watching over us. I just really miss him,” she finished sadly. Her head drooped a moment as she finished her meal. Nero reached across the table and took her hand in his bringer gently.

“I’m sure if there was some way he could let you know he was ok, he would. Maybe he’s trying to tell you he is watching over you.” She looked up and nodded with confidence the sadness retreating from her features.

“Of course, I’m just being trite, don’t mind me. Mom and Dad would be proud of you and me, and I think my brother would be pleased with how things have turned out as well.” She smiled at Nero who returned the gesture. Dante meanwhile was lost in thoughts of his own brother. He doubted he would sleep tonight, his mind filled with too many ghosts and his own melancholy.

 

Casey rolled over stretching and opening her eyes slowly only to be greeted with the visage of a very grumpy spirit in blue. “Oh, right, I’ve got a soul aimlessly roaming my home,” she mumbled. Last night had been interesting; she had continued her preparations for the dark months ahead since All Hallow’s Eve was an excellent night to draw strong magic from the world around her. Vergil watched quietly at first but soon began to chide her with comments of doing this or that better. She rubbed her temples while thinking last night over again. He was very intelligent and extremely knowledgeable but he needed work on his social skills. She chalked it up to him being trapped in Hell for so long and being used like he was. She understood his defensive insecurities that he masked as indifference and intolerance. She had coped with her own abilities like that once before she truly accepted who she was, warts and all. It didn’t surprise her that Eae had chosen her to help him.

As she started to stir to the edge of her bed she thought about how he had been quite interested in the stories she told about his brother and even in the stories of Nero. She wondered if Eae had intentionally wiped part of his memory as she found it hard to believe Vergil was convinced Nero was Dante’s son. Either way, he had been an interesting house guest and frankly she would have loved learning from him if he hadn’t been so short with her. She finally blamed his behavior up to his anxieties. He apparently had a few issues.

“It’s about time you woke.” Casey jumped not expecting him to phase thru her door to stand there glaring down at her with arms crossed.

“Yes, five hours of sleep is plenty of time to rest aching muscles and a tired mind.” She ignored him and stood walking across her small bedroom to the bathroom. Vergil followed.

“We should leave now,” he chided impatiently. “It is already after seven and the sun will be up soon.”

“We should, but I had a long day before you showed up and then apparently I was doing everything wrong plus I’m hungry. My frail human body needs sustenance and a bathroom.” She stopped at the door to the bathroom. “Vergil if you want to watch me in the bathroom, take a quick shower and get dressed, then, by all means, continue following me, otherwise go find a book to read. I’m sure I have many you have never seen before.” She closed the door in his face and Vergil snorted. He grinned mischievously and waited until he heard the water running before he phased thru the door. At first, the steam obscured his view of the small space, but he could clearly make out the dark figure standing under the stream of water in the corner of the room.

“Are you done yet?”

“No.”

“When will you be done?”

“When I’m done.”

“That is not an answer”

“Well, it’s the only answer you’re going to get.” Silence reigned for several long moments as Casey continued to shower. She had given up trying to be polite to Vergil. She clearly was not going to get any form of courtesy from him and further she knew he was trying to make her uncomfortable. Perhaps, he thought it would speed her up. Little did he realize, Casey was not the type to be bullied or shamed into doing anything.

“Are you…”

“Yes, I’m done with my shower. Please get out or I’m coming out, and by the way, I take a shower naked.”

Vergil scowled having been interrupted. He was actually lost in thought over his brother and was wondering about one of the stories she told him about Dante and the one she called Nero. When he heard a shuffle next to him he turned absently gazing from the wall he was intently staring at to see a very wet and very naked woman standing before him. His eyes wandered her form appreciatively until he suddenly realized how very inappropriate the action was. What was he thinking? He blushed and phased back thru the door. He had not heard a word she had said to him and thus missed the warning.

“Well, I’ve never seen someone blush that hard. Surely, you’ve seen a woman naked before? I mean you did sire a child.” She chuckled. He appeared deep in thought when she first stepped out but he was between her and her towel. She quickly wrapped a towel around her curves and took another towel to blot her hair dry. “Actually, I have seen someone blush that hard. I guess now I know who he inherited it from.” She said to herself and opened the door walking over to her closet. Vergil stood near the doorway glaring at her. His blush had morphed into a flush of anger.

“What foolishness are you talking about? Of course, I’ve seen women naked. I was, however, deep in thought and unaware you coming out.”

“I gave you a warning, besides I’m not ashamed of my body. It has served me well over the years. And you were the one you came into my bathroom. You knew the risks.”

“Yes, I guess I did.” He had to admit he had underestimated her. She was a lot stronger willed than he first imagined. “What did you mean by ‘sired a child’?”

“Hmm, you really don’t remember do you?”

“Foolishness. I would know if I had a child.”

“Nope, not doing this now. Guess I’ll have to explain that later. Right now I’m hungry.” She pulled her clothing from the shelves and hanging rod and walked back to her bed. “Vergil if you want a nice look at my ass, be my guest, but I would prefer to dress alone. You are really not my type even if you were alive.”

Vergil snorted and stomped from the room slamming the door, much to his own surprise. He suddenly felt his aura retreating from the door handle and realized he could affect things in the physical realm. He immediately tried to pick up a book and found to his surprise he could do this as well. He randomly walked the house and tried to pick up things or move them. His success was spotty but it seemed some natural actions came to him easily. Doors, books, papers, the chairs were all easily moved. He contemplated his actions. Either he was gaining strength as a spirit, which meant his body was weakening, or he had carried over some of his own strength into this form. He felt a strange mix of dismay and elation. He sighed setting a book down. Casey emerged from her bedroom and went to the fireplace coaxing the fire back to life. She placed water in a kettle and put it over the fire. Vergil watched noting she lived very simple despite the presence of modern conveniences and much more modern homes not more than a mile from her location. She was practical if nothing else with little frills. He could appreciate that. She grabbed some fruit and nuts while she waited for her water.

“How am I now able to move things?”

“You always could Eae just never told you how. Guess he figured you’d learn on your own, which you did.”

“He is suffocating with his lessons.”

“Perhaps he is trying to give you a chance to see the error in your ways.” She chuckled. “Try not to exert yourself too much. I’d hate for you flicker into the ether because you lit your ethereal candle at both ends.”

“Wonderful, you too seem to have the gift of obvious conclusions.”

“Fine,” she scowled at him and took the kettle from the fire to make tea. “I’m trying to be nice and help you. Sometimes others want to help because they can and not because they want something from you. I’m not expecting favors from you when this is over, but I would like to think if you ever visited Fortuna again you would visit. Maybe say thanks.” He sneered at her as she turned her back to him. He was quite sure he would never visit this godforsaken country ever again. Vergil recognized the fragrance of Earl Grey and momentarily wished he too could have a cup. The food in hell was sustaining but horrid, and even when he was a prisoner of Agnus the food was no better.

“Can we leave now? You are dressed and have had breakfast.” His mind was wandering again and he wanted to stay focused on returning to his body.

“Eager or Anxious?” She cleaned her table up and really didn’t expect an answer.

“Neither.”

“Ahh, impatient. I thought that was a Dante trait perhaps it’s just a family trait.” She wasn’t sure why she did but she had do get a jab at him. She knew it was childish.

“I am nothing like my brother.” She did not expect to find a sore spot and she especially didn’t expect to poke it a little deeper.

“Pfft, keep telling yourself that.” She walked past him grabbing a long dark blue coat and quickly tied a scarf around her head before heading out the door just as the sun broke over the horizon. She walked with purpose thru the streets of Fortuna City and Vergil noted many people shied from her, but a few greeted her with a wave or a smile. She always gave greeting when eye contact was made regardless of if they returned the gesture or not. Vergil observed the people around him and noted the differences in social status and position. Casey ignored the jeers and epithets spat at her on occasion and even laughed when one man rudely propositioned her pushing her to a wall in an alley. Her quick knee to his crotch and the ensuing reminder that his wife would be surprised by his wandering eye made him move away quickly.

“Do they always treat you this way?” He was surprised at how easily she navigated thru their fear and hatred of her.

“Oh no, most days it’s much worse.” It wasn’t a lie, but Vergil simply chuffed at her in disbelief.

“Then why do you stay here?”

“I have my reasons. There is a lot of fear here. Some have lost friends and loved ones. A few of us have lost both but I stay because I can help and it’s the right thing to do and sometimes the right thing is not always the easiest. The people of Fortuna do not realize what a precarious balance exists here on the island. Agnus skewed the very fabric of the veil between worlds and demons find fractures and rips frequently. I help stop them when I can and I give Dante and Nero insight when they need it.”

“You work with them?” He remembered she mentioned Dante and Nero were demon hunters. That fact had not surprised him but he was surprised that she actively assisted them. It put her in harm’s way.

“Sometimes, on the big stuff, usually when they need magical support or translations of texts and stuff like that. Dante likes to call me his amped up Velma. I’m sure you get the reference.”

“Indeed, my imbecile brother enjoyed his Saturday morning cartoons. That was his favorite.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure it was purely coincidental that you just happened to walk past the TV at that time every single Saturday.”

“I had a routine.” Vergil would never admit he enjoyed anything about his childhood. It implied weakness.

“Riiight…” she drew out. She chuckled as she turned the corner running straight into Kyrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is incoming...


	4. Shedding Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Agnus do to Vergil and why has Eae left him to fend for himself?

Dante stood looking over the strange mechanical contraption that held the body of his brother. Nero looked thru the files scattered on the desk and whistled. Dante finally broke his eye contact looking at Nero but the youth couldn’t look at his friend right now. The man’s expression was of utter heartbreak and pain. Nero was sure that Dante would have broken down had he not been there with him. This was the last room of the three that had been located beneath the old headquarters. It was actually the most obviously used of the labs but retained the same sterile feel. The first lab was much larger and held rows of stasis chambers just like this one. That room had been heartbreaking in a different way. Most of the men and women in those chambers were failed test subjects, their forms twisted and broken. Determining there was no one left alive, they moved on. The next room held obviously mutated but living subjects and after a bit of heated discussion Dante relented and allowed Nero to call in a medical team. They deserved a chance and perhaps the changes were not permanent. Neither of the hunters had ever expected to return to the headquarters. Having been there once was enough plus Dante had tripped a self-destruct not expecting to ever go back, but here he stood next to the brother he thought was dead.

“It looks like Agnus used your brother as some sort of conduit between the demon and human realms. I don’t understand it, but it seems that’s how the crazy bastard created the artificial hell gates.” Nero flipped thru a few pages. “We should probably have Lady and Trish look thru these later. He closed the file and laid it to the small stack of research journals he planned to take to their friends.

“Nero?” Dante’s voice caught in his throat and he closed his eyes desperately trying to get control of his emotions. He felt Nero wrap his arms around him and for a moment he let the youth comfort him. It was uncharacteristic for either of them but they both realized this was new territory for both. Nero knew Vergil was his father. It was an admission by Dante that had started them on a long journey that ended here. For Nero, he truly did not know the person before him. The pain he felt was for his friend. He had no memories of his father and the concept of actually having a father felt foreign to him. Credo and now Dante had always filled that role when needed. Dante pulled away and placed both hands on the clear glass of the tube that enclosed his brother. He looked distantly at the motionless figure. Vergil was pale, more so than he normally was and you could see his thin bluish-purple veins tracing across his skin. He looked sick. His hair was longer and he looked thin. Dante’s anger rose realizing Agnus had his brother possibly the whole time after Mallet Island. He banged the table the tube laid on and bent the frame.

“Damn it, why couldn’t I sense him? Why didn’t I know?” Dante felt his resolve slipping. “We need to open this thing. I need to…. How do we open this thing?”

“Easy Dante, it looks like that contraption is keeping him in stasis. So maybe he’s alive, but just so suppressed and stuff that you can’t sense him. That’s all. We should get another medical team out here.” Nero tugged at Dante’s arm. “I can’t leave you alone, old man, you’ll do something stupid. Look, the guards topside will make sure no one comes down here. Let’s go find someone who can help.” Nero tugged again and this time, Dante relented. Nero was right he couldn’t stay behind with Vergil cause he would open the damn casket-like box so he could just hold his brother and if there was any chance at all that he may actually be suppressed and comatose then maybe there was a chance. Dante clung to the thin string of hope it gave him and followed Nero back out of the lab.

 

Casey greeted Kyrie with a warm hello and was quickly hugged in return. Vergil watched and listened but wandered over to a display of small pumpkins that lined a stone fence that separated a high-end townhome from the neighboring homes. He practiced flicking the pumpkins to the ground and grinned. He was definitely getting the hang of this. A sudden cough brought Vergil back to his senses and he looked to see Casey raise an eyebrow at him when Kyrie  looked away from her while telling the story of Dante and Nero at dinner last night.

Vergil sighed and then decided to pick up the pumpkins to replace them to the original place. The first one he burst using too much energy and the second he struggled to pick up at all until it rose in the air only to fall with a splat to the ground. He grunted and Kyrie looked wide eyed as the third pumpkin hovered then wobbled to sit mostly on the edge of the fence. Vergil grinned proud of himself. Kyrie gasped.

“Casey, did you do that?”

“No, no I’m not telekinetic, but I have a troublesome lost soul following me. It’s hard to keep him out of trouble.”

“Indeed.”

“Oh, is it dangerous? I mean it can move things. That’s not normal right?”

“It is a male and a child and he can’t do much harm.”

“Ah, the poor thing.”

“I am not a child and I do not need her pity.”

“Casey? He feels very angry.” Casey knew Kyrie was sensitive to such things but the fact that she could feel Vergil’s aura meant her abilities might be growing and Casey would have to keep an eye on her and tell Dante at some point.

“Yeah he is, but don’t worry. I’ve got this one.”

“Well ok, good luck finding the boys. I don’t expect them back today, but I’ll call if they do show up early and I’ll give Nero the message.”

“Thank you Kyrie,” they hugged briefly and she scurried away but not without looking back as another pumpkin burst.

“Can you stop that?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m the one they can see, not you, I’m the one that will pay for your mischief.”

“Good, perhaps you will treat me with a little more respect.”

“Respect? Vergil Sparda that is earned not given. When have you given me an ounce of respect since we met? I thought your father would have taught you better. I’m sure your mother did.”

“Do not speak to me of my family,” the end of the stone wall suddenly exploded towards her and she turned quickly to protect her face. Stone was turned to rubble and Vergil’s eyes turned red. He stood there seething a moment but as Casey turned he saw a trickle of blood drip from a gash above her eye and another on her cheek. Her hazel eyes showed pain but not fear.

“You are not now nor will you ever be like your father. Your father would never have endangered someone trying to help him and he would never demand respect.” She reached into her coat pulling out a handkerchief. She dabbed at the gash and whispered a few words causing the wounds to close and stop bleeding, but the wounds would leave scars. Vergil stood still and watched Casey as she walked away from him without another word.

Vergil trailed Casey after a bit and found her helping people as she seemingly had forgotten all about trying to locate his brother. Angrily he stomped towards her as she helped a small child that had fallen while his brother and sister had run off to see the animals in a makeshift petting zoo set up in a small park near them. A bright hand stopped him in mid-stride. Eae.

“Let me pass angel. We have work to do not dither with small children.”

“No”

“What do you mean no?”

“Did you think I would forgive such an act of willful destruction?”

“I repaired the wall,” Vergil said curtly. He was rather proud of figuring out how to wrap his energy around the broken pieces and reshape them to their original form.

“Yes, a splendid job you did, as well, but I’m not talking about the wall Vergil. I’m talking about Casey. You have injured her.” The angel walked around the dark slayer dragging his hand lightly to his shoulder and Vergil shivered feeling suddenly cold. He pulled from Eae and glared at him. He did not like being touched.

“Her spellwork is impressive her wounds are mostly healed. I do not see any lingering effects.”

“Of course not, because you don’t ‘see’ lots of things Vergil. You have tunnel vision. Your aura may be strong but you have injured her aura with your outburst leaving her susceptible to souls trying to regain a body to control in their vain attempts to live again.”

“Possession?”

“The veil is thinnest during this time and here on Fortuna, it is even thinner. You are a fool, Vergil. She would have helped you in ways you can not even understand. She is a very blessed creature, but once again you have overlooked what was right in front of you the entire time.”

“I do not care for the petty life of some mere mortal,” he snarked coldly.

“No, I imagine you don’t. Since you’ve regained a fraction of your power why don’t you go find your brother on your own? He is with your body in the lab that was your prison. You can ask Casey to go with you. She has the ability to return your soul to its rightful place but I believe you will have a hard time getting her to help you now.” Vergil moved away from Eae in the direction he knew his body lay, but Eae appeared before him again this time as a flame.

“This is your penance Vergil eldest son of Sparda. I will not return you to your body. Your actions have forfeited any further assistance from me. Should you be able to gain her forgiveness before the setting of the sun on All Souls Day I will allow you to return once more to the land of the living. To discover your true destiny and make amends for the hell you have quite literally caused others but should you fail in your undertaking then your life force will ebb away and you will simply disappear.”

“Do not threaten me.”

“Not a threat, a promise. A promise I will gladly execute tomorrow evening. I will suffer no remorse at your passing …. demon. I only feel bad for the ones you leave behind.” Eae disappeared in a blinding surge of white light.

Vergil was not surprised by the harsh words the angel spoke to him. A small part of him knew he deserved it, but surely there were others who could assist him but he was sure with time he would not need anyone’s help. Eae had said earlier that his body was in stasis. He had time. He looked over his shoulder and saw Casey finish tying the bandage to the boy’s scrapped knee. She sent him off with a smile and stood. As she walked away from Vergil he felt an urge to protect her and ask for forgiveness, but these were emotions that weakened him. Eae had said she was susceptible to possession right now but he quickly shook it from his mind. She was strong.

“She should not have provoked me,” he clipped dismissively. His aura flickered as he turned sharply reaching for a sword that was not there before heading towards his body and his brother.

Casey hesitated to feel Vergil’s presence suddenly leave. “Damn it Vergil. Where are you going?” She hurried to try and catch up to the wandering soul, but just as she realized where he was going; a wayward soul sensed her weakness. She shuddered to feel the spirit touch her aura looking for the fine holes that were now there. She had no choice but to return home and hope Vergil would realize he needed her before it was too late.


	5. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil finds his brother.

It didn’t take long for Vergil to traverse the distance between the city and the old headquarters. He could sense his brother’s distress once he entered the main hall. Guards watched the entrances and there was a flurry of activity up and down a series of steps. Vergil soon found himself steps away from his brother and he trembled. He wanted so much to be back with his brother, free from the barriers that separated them. The young man Vergil now knew as Nero consoled his brother who was listening to technicians that seemed intrigued with the various systems attached to the glass chamber in which he knew his body lay. A strange tingling sensation crept over him as he got closer to his body and it made him uncomfortable and nauseous. He stepped back closer to the doorway and waited for his moment to call to his brother.

“I don’t understand. You mean you can’t get him out?”

“Yes, that is what I am saying. We just do not know what Agnus did but he has set several locks to prevent anyone other than himself from opening and awakening the demon locked inside. If we do anything in the wrong order or with the wrong code we could trigger a deadly neurotoxin to flood the chamber, and with his blood currently being feed a steady suppressant as well as a poison even if we manage to open the chamber without tripping the neurotoxin we don’t know how to safely back him off the suppressant and poison. They are precariously balanced to maintain him in his current coma. We haven’t even figured out the nutrient system yet or how the…”

“Enough!” Dante roared at the tech scaring the poor man back a step as he clutched his clipboard. Nero stepped between them and lifted his bringer to Dante’s shoulder. Looking into his friend’s face, he saw the pain and anger he was trying to contain.

“Hey, hey, Dante, they haven’t figured it out yet. Give them time. If we don’t touch anything Vergil will just stay in a coma until we figure it out. Dante you’ve waited too long to give up now.”

Dante blinked at his friend a moment and calmed down. “Is he in pain?” he asked blankly. The technician dropped his head afraid to answer. “I need to know. I now you didn’t do this to him and I know you’re just trying to help.” The tech looked up at the red hunter and took a deep breath holding the hunter’s gaze.

“I’m afraid he is in a constant level of pain due to the combination of suppressants and poison. We can’t rule out that the pain doesn’t fluctuate and we are afraid to add anything for fear of triggering a cascade reaction.”

“Please, stop. I don’t want to hear anymore,” Dante suddenly waved off the technician. Dropping his head and pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes squeezed shut; Dante shuddered in the middle of the room. Nero felt his energy surge and he quickly thanked the technician and ushered him and his staff out of the room. Vergil felt the anguish that his brother felt and despite his own pain he stepped forward trying to wrap his energy around his brother and console him in some way, but he discovered Dante’s strong aura repelled him. He stood behind his brother as close as he could manage and cursed himself for putting his brother thru the anguish he felt bombard him in waves. It was in the next few moments that Vergil realized just how much his brother truly loved him and he felt wholly unworthy.

With the room now clear Dante threw his head back and roared triggering in anger. The red demon fell to his knees clutching his head as the lab around him shook from the concussive force of his trigger. Nero stayed in the hallway leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. Tears welled in his eyes and he cried draping his arms over his knees. He cried tears not only for his friend but for the father he never knew and for all those Agnus had killed or maimed or corrupted. At the moment, Nero wasn’t sure what he was feeling and he sobbed softly simply overwhelmed.

When Nero finally got control of his emotions he roughly wiped his tears away and pushed his head back against the wall to look at the ceiling. Dante was silent in the other room and the silence was deafening. That’s when he noticed his bringer glowing brightly and heard Yamato calling softly that her master was close. Confused Nero stood wiping his tears again and with a quick sniffle he gathered himself walking into the room.

Dante lay with his arms splayed over the glass chamber with his eyes closed. No longer in his demon form Dante softly shed tears as Nero watched the soft rise and fall of his chest. Afraid to intrude, he turned to leave again.

“I can’t feel him, you know? I can see him right here, but he’s not…he’s not in there.”

_“I’m right here Dante.”_

“Dante? I think he is the one that’s been trying to connect with us. My bringer is glowing again and Yamato, well she seems to think he’s close,” Nero said softly trying not to disturb the frail balance he sensed from the red hunter.

“I know, but he’s not here.” He tapped the glass and pushed himself up absently wiping tears from his face with the back of his hand.

Nero knitted his eyebrows together. “I don’t understand.”

Dante snorted and looked at the youth. His face was flushed and his eyes rimmed red. He imagined he looked much the same. “His soul is no longer in his body it’s been separated from his physical form.”

“But that means…”

“I think it means he’s ready to move on. I’m too late. I need to let him go.”

_“No, you don’t. I’m not ready to go!”_ Vergil stammered unheard.

“Dante?”

“Nah, don’t kid.” He gave a short shrug and looked around the sterile medical lab that was probably his brother’s home for years. His sad blue eyes looked into the concerned eyes of the last real connection he had to Vergil. “Knowing he was right under my nose possibly for the last several years is just killing me inside,” he tapped his chest. “…but knowing he’s still in pain, well, I couldn’t live with myself if I let it continue. He may have been cold and heartless at times but he didn’t deserve to suffer like this.”

_“I made mistakes. I made you suffer needlessly because of my pride. I deserve to suffer.”_ Vergil felt a pang of regret sitting heavy on his chest and the understanding that somehow Dante survived thru it all when he thought his brother was weaker made him proud of his little brother.

“What are you going to do?” Nero took a cautious step forward also examining the sterile environment and trying to shrug off the uneasy cold oppressive feel the place emanated.

“Tonight? I’m getting drunk off my ass,” he grinned wide and Nero cocked his head in confusion. “I’m gonna celebrate the brother I knew and then tomorrow I’m gonna pull the plug.” His grin faded and he looked back at the chamber again. “I’ll give the guys one more night to figure out the system. I know Vergil is strong, hell he was always stronger than me, but enough is enough. I could keep him suspended like this forever but who wants a damn decoration when they just want their brother back.”

_“Imbecile, can’t you feel me? I’m right here. I’m fine with suffering long enough to get back into my body. I won’t die that easily. I’m sure Agnus tried to kill me more than once.”_ The blue twin suddenly realized he was forgetting more and more about the details of his imprisonment. Even now he knew certain things were true but he could not remember the details. Eae had lied to him and he really didn’t have much time left.

“I think he’d be proud of you, kid, you’re a lot like him. It’s why I stayed away at first, you know, after the Savior thing, but I finally came to grips with you really being his kid and not just some Agnus experiment based on him.”

_“He’s my son? That’s not possible, is it? I … I… can’t remember.”_

“Dante, are you sure? The spawn of Sparda seems pretty hard to kill?” Dante snorted at the reference. “Maybe Vergil’s soul is wandering because of the time of year it is. You know? Maybe he’s one of those wandering souls that gets free because the veil is so thin. Maybe right now he’s not in pain and the tech guys have time to figure it out. Unlike the other poor souls out there, he has a body to come back to. Maybe that’s why he’s trying to contact us.” Nero walked closer to Dante and brushed Vergil’s form causing both to shiver but Vergil’s eyes went wide and his head snapped to watch the young man his power so much like his own.

“Cold kid?” Dante raised an eyebrow seeing how the youth was suddenly effected by something and shivered.

“Yeah, I got a chill. Hey, maybe it’s a sign.” Dante snorted remembering how Kyrie got sentimental about her brother last night. He pulled Nero close to him by the scruff of his neck. He loved the youth’s zest for life and his welcome optimism in this situation, even if he was a punk most days. He hugged him and Vergil snapped from his daze. The two men stood close to one another and looked down at the lifeless form of Vergil still shrouded in the glass chamber.

_“Yes, Dante listen to the nestling. Give me just a little more time, a chance, to make things right.”_ Suddenly, Vergil knew exactly what he had to do and who he needed help from.

“All right kid I’ll give them till sundown tomorrow. All Soul’s Day seems like an appropriate day to release him, one way or another. That way we can cremate him and release his soul back into the ether.”

_“Really, brother, must you be so dramatic?”_

“I thought you didn’t believe in all that stuff?” Dante shrugged in response.

“Pfft, Do you remember who my father was? He may have been a demon, but as much as I hate to admit it, he did have a soft spot for mom and he was always kind to others. I think he enjoyed being amongst humans even if they were frail. He taught us a lot about how the human myths and beliefs compared to the realities of demons and even angels. We saw a lot of strange things as kids, and apparently, things have only gotten stranger since then. I didn’t believe I’d ever see Verge again; I could only hope. Look how that has turned out,” he sighed heavily before continuing. “Maybe if I had paid better attention, not gotten lost in my own grief and pain, I would have seen that Pops leaving made Vergil lost, defensive, and he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. It made him grow up way too soon. We didn’t understand back then that Pops left because he thought he was protecting us, but he was wrong. Neither Pops nor Vergil understood that together we are stronger; Vergil just believed he would be stronger if he left to find more power. ”

_“It would seem you understood more than I realized and I have forgotten who our father was and what he stood for. When did you mature brother? Thank You for reminding me.”_ Vergil gave the two men an ethereal hug and this time, he wasn’t pushed away by his brother’s anger. He sent a wave of love towards his brother and felt their energies mingle for the first time in years. _“I am so sorry brother, it took me going to hell and becoming someone’s puppet not once but twice to understand.”_ He then gave his son a timid hug unsure if he would be accepted. There was so much he did not understand about him. Yamato pulsed confidently and Vergil knew even if his plan should fail at least his son had his beloved blade and his brother. The sword had protected him for years thru many a poor decision. It was nice to know she would be there for his son. Together he knew they would be ok. He turned and left quickly not realizing both Dante and Nero felt his presence.

“Verge?”

“Dad?”


	6. More Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter with reason.

It was dark by the time Vergil wandered back to the small cottage. He was spent and knew he had only one chance at this. As he came closer to Casey’s home he knew something was very, very, wrong. Even in this spiritual form he both sensed and smelled the demons surrounding the small abode.

The wards were holding all but the most powerful creatures at bay and he quickly sprung into action. He found himself reaching for Yamato only to find her not there. The faint scent of human blood caused him to surge with anger and the sudden wave of energy attracted the attention of one very powerful and very angry spirit that was battering the front door.

“She is mine. I found her first and I drew first blood. I will take her body as mine,” the tattered half-formed spirit rasped angrily.

“No, you won’t.” Vergil found he could physically grab the other entity and they grappled for several moments before Vergil found himself pinned. The spirit sneered above him creating a dagger to appear in his hand. That’s when Vergil sneered in return. Patience had always been kind to him and watching how this spirit fought gave Vergil an advantage. He learned quickly what he could do and more importantly he was a full soul, not a simple angry spirit. He now understood his power and he understood why Eae did not tell him what he could do.

“I wouldn’t look so smug if I were you, ‘cause you’re about to die the true death.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that. My daggers are bigger than yours,” he chuckled darkly. The spirit screamed in pain as Vergil summoned several daggers and plunged them throughout the soul. In a screech of utter anguish, the spirit disappeared into a burst of light. Vergil rose dusting himself off and catching the eye of another spirit about to cross thru the cottage door that had now been broken open. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” A shuffle could be heard on the floor and the spirit hesitated but a moment before it tried to leap towards Casey’s struggling form on the floor of her home. Several more daggers appeared shattering the spirit as it jumped thru the threshold. Vergil rushed in to find Casey fighting a clearly demonic spirit and the demon was winning. Knocked to the floor Casey was unable to cast spells properly and was crawling towards the kitchen, no doubt, to gain access to salt and other herbs to stop the creature from inhabiting her body.

Vergil grabbed the creature’s leg and forcibly yanked it from her causing Casey to blink at him in surprise before she scurried like an injured crab backward and away from the creature. Scrambling up the counter she grabbed a small bottle and screamed at Vergil to move as he grappled with the rabid humanoid specter. He released the demon just as the bottle struck the floor before the creature and it burst into a vivid green flame. Vergil hissed and frantically began to pat the flame from his arm. Casey appeared at his side and cast a spell causing the flame to sputter and die. A screech from outside, caused both of them to turn and Vergil quickly slammed the door shut again holding it closed as a new spirit made his attempt at an entrance.

“Foolish woman, you forgot to place new wards to the property!”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to get stripped of my ability to repel possessions.”

“Yes, that would be my fault. My judgment appears muddled.”

“Well, make up for it and go out and kill that thing while I create a barrier spell.”

“Hnnn, is there somewhere safe we can escape to for the evening?”

“Like where? I’m injured and you can’t keep this up you’ll lose your ability to return to your body.”

“Very well, then let me possess you and give me the physical form I need to end this.”

“It doesn't work that way, Vergil. Your soul is still tied to your body.”

Vergil swung the door open and sent another burst of daggers into the surrounding spirits each exploded into balls of light before disappearing. For the moment, the howls outside subside to occasionally screeches. “Quickly set up the barrier.”

“I can’t differentiate between you and other spirits”

“Well, that’s damn inconvenient.” A low roar echoed outside. He closed the door again. “I’m pretty sure whatever that is, it will break in here.” Frustration graced his voice as he looked around the small place.

“Water.”

“What?”

“Spirits cannot cross natural bodies of water. You wanted a safe place to go tonight.”

“Indeed. Is there anything closer than the ocean?”

“Yes, but I don’t know how I will reach it.”

“How badly are you injured?” Vergil could still smell the pungent coppery scent of her blood and as she pulled up her shirt he saw why. “Never mind you will not make it before bleeding to death. We will make our stand here.” The ground shook with the accompanying howl of something large coming closer. Casey stumbled back and fell into the table knocking several things to the floor. She closed her eyes and concentrated on a healing spell as Vergil looked around helplessly trying to come up with a plan. “Damn, if only I had my weapon.” He knew he wasn’t helpless but he also knew if he could use his summoned weapons to protect her it would leave himself open to attack. He looked sharply back to the table and an idea came to him. A dark sneer graced his fine features, “How good of a shot are you?”

Casey caught on to his plan and scrambled over to the table gathering bottles, cord, and other supplies. She chanced a look over her shoulder at him, “Thanks for coming back for me.”

“Do not thank me yet, foolish woman. We have a long night ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters post on Sunday


	7. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion. Dante is being, well, Dante and Nero expresses himself.

Vergil couldn’t stop his grin when Casey drew her bow and shot the charging bull-like demon right between the eyes. The potion attached to the arrow point exploded across the creatures face and erupted into green flame causing it to scream in pain. Skidding to a halt the creature flung its head from side to side trying to dislodge the arrow only to fling the thick burning substance onto other spirits that had broken thru the barrier and the scattered demons attracted by the chaos. Casey shot two more arrows into the beast while Vergil summoned more daggers taking out those spirits that attempted to get around said chaos.

Within minutes the entire front yard was ablaze with green flame, bluish-purple daggers, and exploding white lights. Demons screamed as spirits wailed, and the pair continued pressing them back until finally the bull-like demon staggered and bellowed falling to the ground. Vergil wiped around to guard Casey as a familiar flash of red caught the dark slayers attention. A blue-white hand scooped a trio of demons barreling towards the rather large crowd of citizens that lined the streets and smashed them into the ground until they disappeared into dust. Dante stood triumphantly on the back of the slowly dissolving demon and wrenched his claymore from the creatures neck. With an extravagant flair, he flipped thru the air and landed not far from Nero gracefully giving a bow to a group of ladies that had gathered to watch the suspected son of Sparda. A few giggled and blushed at his obvious flirtatiousness.

Nero rolled his eyes letting a soft “Pfft” escape his lips as he flexed his bringer and replaced his sword to his back. A thunderous round of applause erupted from the townspeople and both Casey and Vergil were stunned to realize the crowd of people that had gathered. Apparently, word had spread about the commotion on the edge of the city and it quickly became a rumor that the Hedge Witch and the demon hunters had put together some sort of ‘show’ to celebrate the festival days. Casey nervously leaned against the broken door frame of her home and looked to Vergil in disbelief. Her dark skin was beaded with sweat and she wiped her forehead with the back of her forearm. Vergil returned her expression but his brows knitted as he saw blood seeping thru her shirt as she raised her arm.

“Hey, babe you had a party and didn’t invite me?”

“Yeah well,” she coughed and felt blood trickle from her mouth but she hid it from the red hunter. Vergil however noticed and stepped closer.

“No, no I get it. Vergil always did command an audience.” Dante turned his head and appeared to look right at Vergil.

“Dante? Can you see me?”

“Hey, Verge. You’re not looking so good, bro. You seem a little distant. I mean more so than usual,” he snickered. It was a moment that lingered between them as each twin reached a hand up, almost touching. “I’d hug ya but you’re all like non-corporal and stuff.” Vergil palmed himself in the head at the words his brother uttered.

“Non-corporeal, idiot.” Vergil then stepped forward and hugged Dante allowing his energy to surround his brother and giving him the illusion of being held a moment. For a moment, Dante was able to do the same their energies mingling once more. Casey suddenly hissed in pain and slide down the wall in a coughing fit.

“Oh shit, Casey?”

“Dante, quickly, get her over to the bed.” Dante scooped her up and carried her into her bedroom laying her gently on the bed. She was almost unconscious and Dante patted her cheeks roughly.

“Casey, Casey, CASEY! Babe, you gotta stay awake. Hang in there darlin’.”

Morning crept slowly over the landscape like a cat hunting for its next meal. The chill was heavy and a thin layer of frost detailed the scars of battle that fanned out from Casey’s small home. The trees on the edge of the forest seemed to crack like the joints of an old man as he stretched. The sun seemed weak and tired but its light was steadily burning away the fog. After last night’s events, the townspeople were slow to rise and there was an eerie pause over the scene.

Dante snored softly while leaning in a chair with his feet propped up on the table. Nero had fallen asleep in the corner and a thin line of drool trailed from the corner of his mouth. Casey lay in her bed her wounds tended and bandaged. She had lost a lot of blood but with Vergil giving Dante instructions the two of them managed to stay the bleeding until Nero showed up having dispersed the crowd and dealing with the soldiers from The New Order that had arrived. Then with Nero’s ability to actually speak Latin, the trio was able to cast a healing spell that would slowly repair the damage her body had suffered. Casey slipped in an out of consciousness several times before finally succumbing to the dream world.

Vergil paced unable to do anything more than watch from the sidelines and give them directions. By early morning he knew his time had grown short as his memories were failing him and other than knowing he was related to the youth he could not remember how. Dante noticed Vergil was fading mentally and he understood what this meant. He needed to talk to Casey as soon as she awoke. They had to get Vergil back into his body and Dante knew it was not an option he cared for.

It had been decided that before everyone drifted off to sleep that they would try to get Vergil back into his body before sunset. They were all aware Eae would return and carry out his threat. Nero had been suspicious of the angel but Vergil had waved off his concerns stating that he had given the angel little recourse considering his actions. Dante defended Vergil reminding him that had he known Casey could’ve been hurt that he would never have acted like that.

“You didn’t know and you’re just not that cruel, bro. Not when your head is clear, not when you know what’s at stake. Say what you will but I know you didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“I still think the angel has been playing you. What kind of angel puts you in the position of having to figure out everything on your own? To me it’s like he wants you to fail, he practically put everything into play that would cause you to act just as you did.”

Vergil and Dante had looked at the young hunter and given him a look of quiet realization but they did not discuss it anymore. Vergil in his preoccupied state began looking thru Casey’s books and as she had mentioned the day before, she had many tomes that he had not seen and would enjoy reading. Just before sunrise, he had read thru two books and several journals much faster than he normally remembered doing such an activity. He had begun pacing again when a book suddenly fell from the bookshelf. Vergil turned checking to confirm nothing was in the home and walked back to look at the book. He bent picking it up.

“The Dissertation of Thurman Caritas: A study of Angelic Works, perhaps, I can find some answers in here.” As random chance would have it Vergil opened to a section of the book that was most relevant to his situation. He was still reading when Casey began to stir but quickly fell back into slumber having adjusted her position. Vergil returned to his reading and to his surprise now believed Nero was correct. Eae just might have an ulterior motive under his wings. “I am tired of being someone’s puppet,” he clipped snapping the book shut and flipping it to the table. The very uncharacteristic action caught Dante’s attention.

“Bro? You sure you want me to stuff you back into that box? I mean you could be in a lot of pain and I still don’t know how to get you out.”

“What other options would you have me pursue? I can already feel myself becoming weaker. That damn angel lied to me. ”

“I…I could set you free.” Vergil looked at his brother and saw the pain swirling deep in his cerulean blue eyes. He knew his brother was not being flip or taking lightly the action that he proposed. “We could perform the rites before sundown and beat him at his own game. Your soul would be free and you…” Dante’s voice caught and he looked away from Vergil standing to stare out the window his back to his brother. “You’d be free, and I will have killed you again.” He sighed heavily, “…but this time, I think it would stick.”

“Dante, you did what you had to do; just as I did what I thought I needed to do. I do not blame you for my plight. I brought this on myself. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions is it not? My intentions were to save you from being forced to live the life I apparently have caused you to stumble into anyway. I did not understand why but I knew you were not ready to accept your demon half as I had already embraced mine. I forced your demon to fully awaken out of my own arrogance. I needed to know you could defend yourself when they came for you. Had I but realized then that only together we are stronger. Father tried to prepare us but he was gone too early from our lives.”

Dante turned looking at his brother and Vergil saw he was choking back tears. “You could have told me.”

“I am not much for talking. I believed you had shunned your demonic half from ignorance and not by choice.”

“You could have tried.”

“I was wrong not to.”

“Damn it, Verge.”

“You were never one for listening, brother.” Dante snorted and Vergil gave a weak smile.

“You trying to tell me this would’ve turned out the same either way?”

“Possibly, but I let my pride and desire for vengeance consume me.”

“Yeah, it sucked. I hate being alone Verge,” he looked to the ground and kicked at the floor like a scorned puppy.

“Dante?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you brother, I always have and no matter what happens I always will.”

“Damn it, Verge, there I go with the water works. I was doing so well not crying.” A few tears trickled down his face as he walked over and ‘air hugged’ his brother who chuckled and wrapped his energy around him in their faux embrace. “I love you too, Vergil, and I forgive you.” When they broke their embrace, Dante could have sworn he saw relief in his brother’s eyes. Casey stirred behind them and as they turned, Dante wiped his tears away and replaced his expression with one of relief. “Hey, babe, you’re alive. You gave us quite the scare.”

She blinked struggling to sit up. Dante came to her side telling her to take it easy but her eyes were fixated on Vergil. “I know what we have to do,” her voiced cracked staring at Vergil. “…and we have to hurry. Eae lied to all of us. I don’t think he is who we think he is. He doesn’t want to save you. He’s trying to keep you from your body so he can steal your soul.”

Dante was the one to blink this time but Vergil simply crossed his arms and nodded resolutely. “I see, then I am but another pawn in yet another game. I tire of this. Casey, I hurt you and almost got you killed. I do not deserve your kindness, but I am asking for your help.”

“Nonsense, this was orchestrated and of course, I will help. I can be a bit fiery and you’re a bit abrasive. Have you ever heard of a match? That’s how it works and I’m betting the angel arranged the fireworks. We both said things we didn’t mean.” She flipped the covers from her legs and realized she needed help getting dressed as her legs were stiff and her side ached from the demon claws that had raked her. “Dante please don’t be an ass but can you please help me get dressed we need to get him to the lab.”

“Right,” he clapped his hands together rubbing them vigorously. “Can I peek?”

“Dante!” Vergil and Casey both yelled in unison.

“Geez ok, ok. No peeking. Joy kill.” He smirked and Casey giggled.

Dante left Casey and Vergil to plan the details, they bored him anyway. He simply agreed to do what he was told. Walking back into the living area, he spied Nero sleeping soundly and drooling in the corner. He chuckled and crept silently over to the youth. Nero was simply angelic when he slept and Dante smirked mischievously thinking of all the delicious ways to rouse the young man. He gently wiped the corner of his mouth and bent down kissing him tenderly on the lips. Nero jumped at the proximity of the elder hunter near him and feeling his warm lips tingle against his own made him sputter and flail falling out of his chair.

Dante laughed throwing his head back as the kid dusted a bright red and struggled to get to his feet. “What the Hell, old man? Did you just kiss me?”

“What if I did? Did you like it?” He looked at him seductively. Getting Nero riled up was an unrivaled joy Dante could never pass on. If Nero only knew it spawned from his love of doing the same to his brother when they were kids, he would probably be more understanding of the red oaf but as Dante’s smile changed to a smirk he realized he really didn’t want the kid to know. He enjoyed this way too much.

Nero still wiping his mouth glared at him, “No, asshole, don’t kiss me. Fucking perv!”

“Ah come on, kid, you know you liked it.” Dante shifted closer to the youth and pinned him to the wall. Nero’s eyes widened and Dante placed a hand to either side of his head and leaned in like he was going to kiss the youth again. Nero ducked from underneath the red hunter just as Dante felt a familiar smack to the back of his head. His forehead ‘thonked’ the wall kissing the rough-hewn wood with vigor. Nero scurried away in the confusion. Dante turned to find his spectral brother glaring at him. He rubbed the back of his head having already finished rubbing his forehead. “What the hell was that for? And how the hell can you do that?”

“Imbecile.” Vergil disappeared out the front door and Casey still snickering joined him. Dante grinned again. He had killed two birds with one stone and managed not getting himself impaled. Nero was in the front yard with his hands on his knees bent forward, trying to shake the adrenaline from his system. “Should Dante try that again, feel free to stab him with your sword. You will find it is very therapeutic.” Vergil strode past with a haughty air and Nero had to laugh. Casey put a hand on his shoulder as he straightened.

“You know I just might. Thanks, Vergil.”

“Hey! That’s not funny. Being impaled on a sword is not what I call fun!”

“Indeed, I find it most amusing.”


	8. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil is losing his battle.

Casey hurried thru the city keeping to the lesser traveled sections to avoid people that may want to discuss the spectacular events of the impromptu celebration last night. Dante and Nero had explained how they heard by word of mouth about the activity at her place while considering plans for their own alcohol-fueled evening. It was at one point, several drinks in, that they decided to get Casey’s thoughts on the matter of Vergil. Considering her vast knowledge of the strange things that happened on Fortuna, they felt confident she would be able to help. As they got close to her place, the hunters had felt the undeniable presence of Vergil just as they had back in the lab.

The rest she knew, but what Casey did not expect was the change in Vergil since the last time she saw him. It wasn’t so much a change in his personality but his motivation. Vergil had been hurt and was far too damaged for a three-day reprieve from his pain-filled body to become another pillar of the community. Casey snorted to herself knowing Vergil would never become a ‘so-called’ pillar of any community. He was never meant to. She found she was comparing aspects of her life to his and she wondered why Eae had brought him to her. Did he think that their fiery temperaments would dissolve any chances he had of finding his brother, or was Dante’s sudden appearance serendipitous and caused Eae to seek a quick end to the eldest son? Casey didn’t know but it spoke volumes as to what the angel thought he could get away with and it made her question what he had told her about her loved ones that had disappeared. The other angel that had appeared to her in her dreams was soft and gentle giving Casey every indication she was who she said she was. Casey trusted her guidance and understood she had to get Vergil back into his body quickly.

Vergil moved gracefully ahead of Casey suggesting alternative routes as they ran into several detachments of Order guards. The streets were, however, quiet and they proceeded quickly. He was mindful that she was still stiff from her injuries and did not try to rush her. Nero suggested they split up to keep suspicions down and Dante said he needed to stop and pick up something of importance along the way. They all agreed to meet at the lab well before sundown, in fact, they were to meet at noon and it was almost noon as they breached the last village between the city and headed thru a section of the Mitis Forest before reaching the Gran Album bridge. Vergil felt a shift in the energies around him as they got closer to the lab. The bridge was ridiculously long and Casey was nervous but Vergil was impressed with the focus and determination she showed. Despite their short time together he recognized he could trust her.

“How did you learn of Eae’s true intentions?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, and chances are you’re not going to remember any of this once we get you back into your body. Eae has messed with your memories. I don’t know what he did but he scrambled you a bit when he separated you and your body. Returning you should reset the fuses, so to speak, so telling you will unnecessarily upset you.” Casey stopped suddenly and ducked behind a corner outside the main hall of the rubble that once was the headquarters for the Order of the Sword. “Crap, we aren’t alone.” Vergil started to walk into the open plaza to get a closer look at the guards milling around and carrying equipment up from the lab, but Casey hissed. “No, no, Vergil you idgit, they can see you.”

Vergil stopped walking and turned to glare at her. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at her, “What did you call me?” The eldest Son of Sparda had been called many things in his life, but this had never crossed anyone’s lips.

“Better than calling you an asshole, and probably safer, just get back here,” she waved him back toward her. He reluctantly stepped back a few steps but remained in the relative open. “Those guards are enchanted, touched, whatever you want to call it. I can feel the shift in their auras from here.”

He gave her an icy glare as she rolled his eyes at him as he stood still and in plain sight. He glanced back to the guards. He could detect a faint aura similar to the one he detected on Eae, “So we are expected.”

“You really didn’t think he would leave anything to chance, did you? He’s an angel for crying out loud although he is definitely not affiliated with the big guy. Remember not all angels are classically good, some have fallen, but they still follow similar rules of behavior. Kind of like genetic traits they feel compelled to express, just like demons. You know, like never run in front of an agitated demon or they will chase and likely kill you; same with angels.”

Vergil was perplexed. This mere human seemed to have full knowledge of things she should not be able to sense much less even know about. Vergil wondered if he was being played for a fool, yet again, and a sudden anger washed over him. She must have felt his anger as she looked up sharply and narrowed her own eyes at him.

“Vergil, I don’t know why you’re suddenly angry, but chill. Like as in back to your normal icy indifferent ass of a personality. Eae is not your typical celestial angel, he is or was a Grigori; you know the foot soldiers of God? Heavy fighters with their powers imbued in them so they don’t need a portal open to draw energy from the celestial realm. I’ve dealt with them before. I’ve just never dealt with a Fallen One.”

“The Grigori were the watchers left behind from the fall of Lucifer. They were meant to protect humanity. Why would they be interested in me?” He crossed his arms glaring at her with his anger waning, perhaps she was worth listening to. Few humans knew of the existence of the Grigori much less how they acquired their power. “And why do you believe he is a Fallen One? I know I have dealt with them before but I am having trouble remembering.” Casey looked at him with concern and glanced down the bridge they had just crossed. They needed to get him into his body and soon, so where was Dante?

“Well, I really don’t know but I do know if you manage to return to this world, you would tip the scales of power. The world is on the brink of something very dark. I can feel and so can others but that’s not important right now. Now we need to find a way past those guards.”

“Indeed,” Vergil was watching past her as a familiar site caught his eyes. “Or perhaps we should see where they are taking my body.”

“What?”

“It would appear they have plans to make sure I do not make it out of this alive.”

Casey stepped forward watching them moving equipment and the stasis chamber carefully down the rubble toward the ocean. Several guards disappeared into the labyrinth of scaffolding that lined the edges of the headquarters. It had been during the renovation of the building’s façade that the multiple hidden entries had been discovered. The two of them watched as movement caught Casey’s attention on the water. “What the hell? None of this makes sense. Why would they move your body if Eae wants you dead to separate your soul from your body? He could just kill you where you lay.” Vergil waited till the guards had their backs turned and darted across the open space to slip into a crevice behind one of the pillars overlooking the ocean and bridge footings beneath them. He signaled for Casey to follow and she sighed.

“If this damn fool gets me injured again,” she muttered walking quickly to join him.

“That was not very expedient. You could have been spotted.” He hissed

“I don’t run, remember?”

“I thought that was a metaphor.”

“No, I literally will not run unless I absolutely have to.”

“You are infuriating and stubborn.”

“I like to think of myself as motivating and your way was just stupid.” Casey peered over the edge to see them loading the equipment along with Vergil onto a nondescript fishing vessel.

“Well then, if you have a better plan, please elaborate.”

“Can’t. We need to get on to that boat before they leave. Damn it, where is your brother?”

“I have a brother?” Casey looked at Vergil her brow furrowed in concern. Vergil’s visage looked confused as dark lines began to trace across his exposed skin. His brightness faded slightly and he shimmered as a loud ‘thunk’ was heard below. Casey snapped her head back to see technicians running over to the stasis chamber. The guards had dropped the chamber to the deck of the boat carelessly and quickly, but it was obvious something was going on with his body below them.

“Crap, we’re losing you on both ends.”


	9. Caminus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante stops to ask a favor of a friend.

Since the Savior incident, people had the need to move away from Fortuna city simply because of the lack of homes and the overwhelming destruction. A large section of the city had been destroyed along with the destruction of the Hell Gate and the rubble had still not been completely dealt with. While other areas were being rebuilt, little villages that had always existed along the coastline began to grow and small modest towns such as Livery and Caminus grew larger. Dante was heading for Caminus and its grand armories that once furnished the Order with its first weapons, as Agnus and the Order had become more twisted the blacksmiths and forges were moved into the main city. The village had been razed more than once but it was rebuilt; the people there were quite tenacious. Dante had discovered this place not long after returning to help Nero for the second time, and it was a secret retreat for him when he had really pissed off the kid and needed to distance himself from the fiery youth.

The red hunter strode into town keenly aware of eyes upon him, or more accurately to the visitor he brought in tow. Caminus did not have the grand Renaissance feel of Fortuna City rather it felt much more rural almost as if it was from a much earlier time. The center of town had several small buildings and its port was small but well furnished. The city itself had a direct underground series of tunnels that lead to the mines further inland and was the source of the raw materials needed to forge fine weapons. Many had moved here after their homes were destroyed simply to learn the necessary skills to help rebuild their city. But it was those people and later their families who created a very robust and vibrant small community that respected the original teachings of Sparda. It was also here that Dante had spent time with the locals and learned more about who his father was and what he truly believed in. Nero warily followed his friend and mentor as he made his way directly to one of the oldest working smithies in all of Fortuna. “Hey, old man, you die yet?” Dante’s voice boomed over the crackling roar of a large fire in the well-worn forge. He poked his head around the corner and let himself in. A dark skinned very muscular young man working at the anvil stopped his work to glare at Dante in annoyance but then watched Nero closely. His dark eyes stopped at Nero’s bringer and he flexed his muscles holding the hammer with a solid grip as if taunting Nero to start something.

“Braxus? What the hell are you doing with a bucket of demon blood? What did I tell you about setting demon traps? You’re supposed to call me if you need help!” He heard Dante grumble inside the forge but Nero didn’t take his eyes off the young man. He recognized him as a threat and his hand reached instinctively to the grip of his sword. Dante appeared in the doorway again. “Hey, kid, stop fooling with his grandson and get in here.” He disappeared again and Nero took a hesitant step towards the foundry door. As he stepped thru the doorway his bringer flickered brightly telling him there was powerful demon close. Uneasiness settled over him as he did not feel this sensation outside the foundry. He suspected a trap. It would not have been the first time Dante had stumbled into something. Carefully drawing his sword, he stepped toward the bright orange glow of the fire seeing the silhouette of Dante and a small frail looking man talking. He could smell demon blood and there was the distinct odor of Hellfire. It made him nervous as much as curious, especially considering Dante appeared to be quite relaxed.

“Ahh, young Sparda I see you have cared well for ‘Rosalia’.” A masculine voice soft but strong spoke to Nero. Red Queen glowed softly and thrummed with energy Nero had never felt his sword produce before and his eyes widened as a frail looking man stepped forward to greet Nero. “My beloved you recognize me. It is good to see you are much loved by your master, but I sense a greater soul shadows your power. Be patient my love your time is yet to come.” Nero honestly didn’t know if he should consider the man crazy or not, but he definitely felt something different about Red Queen and could only guess that perhaps this was the blacksmith that had forged his blade.

Now Red Queen was a bit of an amalgam that Nero had built. Its design was that of a classic Durandal but Nero was not satisfied with the fittings and over time the sword became what she is today, but the blade itself, much like a Katana, was the very heart and soul of the sword and from the day Credo had presented her to him, Nero had always loved her. It was strange to think this small frail man forged what had become a sword that could hold its own against the likes of Rebellion and thread effortlessly thru the hoards of demons Nero had met to date. “Rosalia?” Nero finally found his voice and questioned as a frail hand reached to touch his blade. Nero tensed pulling her from his grip. No one touched her and his eyes flickered red.

The man stayed his hand and eyed him with his oddly colored gold eyes and it was then that Nero realized the man before him was the demon he sensed upon entering the forge. His bringer pulsed steadily at him. “Easy, kid, this is Braxus he worked with my father a very, very, long time ago. He’s the one I’m here to see.”

“So Dante has not spoken of me? I am not surprised. I do not have the long legs he likes,” he chuckled giving Dante a snort over his shoulder and the red hunter shrugged with a smirk plastered on his face.

“I can’t say that he has.” Nero set Red Queen to his back and the demon sized the young man up before gathering himself and standing to his full height. Nero stepped back as the demon shed his human guise and stood a full foot above Dante with arms as thick as small tree trunks and a barrel-shaped chest. Hands turned into muscular long fingered claws and his skin darkened to the color of obsidian. His gold eyes glowed as his face become more reptilian in appearance. He grinned at Nero reminding the youth of a dragon in many ways but without the wings.

“Then allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Braxus. I was once the blacksmith for my lord Sparda, your grandfather, and I forged the blade you currently wield.  I knew her as Rosalia but I believe you call her Red Queen. She was forged from the soul of one of my daughter’s who was freed from the service of Mundus by your uncle when he was very, very, young. The fates have a peculiar sense of humor, but I see she is well and much loved. I could not ask for a more gracious gift, young Sparda.” The demon bowed slightly as Nero tried to grasp the words floating in his head. His face was a mixture of confusion and wonder and he snorted out of nervousness. He rubbed the nape of his neck with his bringer which had faded in its brilliance to a steady blue.

“Red Queen is actually a devil arm? How come I’ve never been able to sense her like I do Dante’s devil arms?” Nero was still a bit unsure of the demon before him.

“Ahh, she was quite young upon her death and she did not have the experience or age of Dante’s impressive arsenal, but I assure you she is faithful to only you. One day when she is ready, she will show you her true power. Yamato, on the other hand, is anxious to get back to her master. Do not take this as your failing; she will not leave you until it is time but she will leave you for him. She was always meant to be with him just as Rebellion was always meant to be with Dante.”

“Did you forge Yamato?” The demon grinned before he laughed shaking the ground around them with his mirth. Dante shrugged and came to stand next to the youth.

“No, No, Yamato was forged by another and her soul is ancient and very powerful. It would take me several millennia to aspire to that level of artistry. Now come, the two of you are short on time and Dante tells me he has need of my skills, or shall I say my armory.” He grinned widely at Dante before he dipped a claw into the bucket near the furnace and drew a sigil with the apparent blood on the wall closest to him. Dante snorted and Nero jumped as a portal appeared. “This way gentlemen.” He disappeared into the ebony and blue crack that had formed before them. Dante patted Nero on the shoulder and followed the demon. After a few seconds, Nero still hesitated until Yamato pulsed gently in his bringer urging him to follow.

“Seven Hells, Dante what have you gotten me into?” Nero stepped into the portal.


	10. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eae is not who he says he is.

Vergil suddenly staggered and fell to his knees as a bright blinding light caused Casey to shield her eyes. When she looked back, Eae stood before Vergil who appeared to be gasping for breath. Below her, on the boat deck, the stasis chamber had been opened. Casey dove for Eae’s feet begging.

“Please no, why are you doing this?” The angel glared at her with his eyes bright like fire and he sneered.

“You know I must thank you, Casey. I could never have gotten him here, and without his brother, were it not for you.” He bent picking her up by her throat and she clutched at his wrist while her body dangled. Vergil tried to stand in vain. Eae laughed darkly and sneered between them. “Stop trying to fight it, Vergil. I began the process of waking your body hours ago. Surely you’ve felt the nagging need to return. Soon you will be out of that damnable contraption and I will have you complete once more and under my control.”

“Never,” he hissed his body becoming more and more transparent even as his visage mimicked his true physical form.

“You see Vergil,” he looked at Casey in disgust as she vainly fought to catch her breath. He then tossed her like a rag doll and she thumped to the ground and rolled from the force. She gasped at the pain and panted to return air to her lungs. “I have been looking for you for years. I knew Agnus held you prisoner, but I could never quite find you until one day you appeared right here. You can imagine my surprise, as I thought Agnus had already returned you to Lord Mundus.” At the mention of his name both Vergil and Casey snapped their eyes to the angel whose form had taken a more menacing darker quality. The angel knelt before Vergil’s pale form and he gripped his throat pulling the dark slayer to his feet. The point at which they touched crackled with energy. Vergil was obviously in pain but kept quiet other  than a small grunt escaping his lips. Casey struggled to her feet. Suddenly, she was knocked back by a pulse of energy that crackled and burned her skin.

“But the fates have been kind to me and given me this chance to return you to Mundus myself. He will be reborn with your blood sacrifice and I shall be rewarded with the power of your soul.”

“That’s why this is happening now. That’s why you need his body and soul. That’s why you needed me.”

“Very good witch. I knew you would be of some use to me one day.” His attention returned to Vergil who glared at him with a fierce yet pained expression. “Now Vergil do be a good Son of Sparda and return to your body, my pet.” Eae sent an electric charge thru his spiritual form and Vergil could do nothing but scream in agony. Casey watched helplessly as he disappeared from his grip only to suddenly be heard screaming from his body on the deck of the ship. Vergil writhed in pain, unlike anything he had ever felt. His body was weak from the poisons and the suppressants lingered enough that the transition of his soul back into his body was anything but pleasant. A searing pain in his head made him cry out again as he struggled against multiple hands that pressed him the worn wooden deck of the ship. Quickly, he was bound at his wrists and ankles. As a new wave of electricity coursed thru his body, Vergil was rendered unconscious.

The angel no longer appeared the least bit angelic to Casey. His wings had a pewter gray hue to them and his skin was no longer warm and healthy looking, “I wanted to thank you again Casey.” Eae’s voice dripped with malice. “You see I really couldn’t have done this if Dante had been present. They really are stronger together.” Casey wasn’t sure what hurt more the backhanded slap across her face that threw her several feet to collide with a support pillar, or the realization that she was about to watch Eae get exactly what he had planned all along. Somewhere deep in the darkness that clouded her mind, she struggled to open her hazel eyes and glared at him one last time definitely.

“Vergil will never be yours to control. You may think you have Mundus fooled into thinking you are doing this to serve him, but we both know what you plan to do.” Eae was now hovering on his wings just above the drop-off and he glared back at Casey. The witch laid against the white stone pillar her dark skin ashen and her face bleeding from a split lip and from her head which had connected with the pillar. Eae hesitated to wonder how much she could really know.

“Please enlighten me.”

“You plan to use Vergil as a pawn to take over Hell and start a new war with heaven, Lucifer,” she sneered.

Eae narrowed his eyes at her then laughed turning to hover a few feet from her. “You are only half right witch, but I am stronger than Lucifer. I have the courage and soon I will have the power to do what he lacked the conviction to do all those millennia ago.” He raised his hand as a dark sword shrouded in crackling red lighting appeared.

“I know your name, Belial, and you should know it is all I need to defeat you.” Casey stood drawing on every ounce of strength she had and turned to paint a simple sigil to the pillar behind her in blood. “I cast you out Belial for you shall lead no dark army this day.” She spoke the words in Enochian. The angel shrieked and thrust the sword forward to impale the witch. Casey pressed against the wall prepared to die as she recited the spell closing her eyes and praying at the same time.

The sting of his sword never reached her and as she finished reciting the last words she opened her eyes to see a pair of swords blocking his path to her. Dante and Nero had finally arrived and with a thunderous roar the red demon and the spectral blue demon pushed back the angel as he shrieked in agony and exploded to dust. Casey fell to her knees and a clawed hand kept her from going face first into the white stone. “Vergil, you must stop them from taking him,” she panted before darkness pulled her into an abyss.


	11. Tipping the Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan revealed.

Several Basilisk rained hellfire down on the bridge where the trio stood and Dante moved quickly grabbing Nero and pulling Casey to his chest as his wings wrapped around them protectively. With a roar, he stood again and charged the nearest Basilisk tearing him to pieces. Nero hesitated to make sure Casey was alright and she pushed him away. “I’ll be fine you have to stop them from taking Vergil.”

Nero triggered and grabbed three of the four remaining Basilisks. Soot seeped from their bodies as he smashed them to oblivion scarring the stone on the bridge. Dante grinned at the youth and grabbed the final Basilisk cocking him like a gun and sending hellfire down on the boat below. Soldiers scattered. The Basilisk howled at his abuse but Dante continued until it was obvious he had exhausted the creature and tossed him aside. The poor thing fell eerily silent as it dispersed into dust.

“Now that’s what I call bringing the rain,” he snorted with a bold demonic timber in his voice.

Nero now back to normal looked at the red demon with irritation, “Idiot, just go stop them.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” He flew down to the boat knocking the remaining two guards off the boat with his wingspan and knelt at his brother’s side. His unconscious form was pale and contorted oddly next to him. Dante returned to his human form and brushed the hair from his brother's purple veined face. Dante saw he still bore the scars of being corrupted under Mundus and shuddered remembering his form as Nelo Angelo. Suddenly a crackle of energy surged across the hybrid causing him to roar in pain. He stood turning to protect his brother from the onslaught only to be caught in the throat by a large hulk of a form in black.

“As annoyed as I am at your little witch for discovering my plan early; it makes no difference. She is resourceful, I’ll give her that. I did not expect her to know the Enochian rites but I am glad to shed that wretched angel’s form. He pestered me with his conscious.” He slammed Dante to the deck as several skeletal demons appeared from columns of black soot-like embers. They were armed with glaives of wicked design and skewered him to the deck. Dante had never seen demons like these before with their black soulless eyes and their bodies that dripped with dark viscous fluid. They reeked of death and brimstone and proved to be extremely strong. He struggled against the blades with a roar and was met with another cascading charge of electricity across his body. “She did, however, open my eyes to an even greater possibility.” The figure Dante was now faced with could only be described as a more evil version of Nelo Angelo. It loomed over him with thick dark scaled skin, large downturned thick horns, muscular claws, and huge leathery wings that stretched toward the sky before one wing cut Dante’s cheek deeply. Belial sneered tasting the blood from his wingtip. “See Mundus can be resurrected with his blood and this had been my plan all along, but with his soul held captive, I will make you my slave. I will then be able to overthrow Mundus and return to my thrown in Hell.” He paused sneering down at Dante who struggled against the glaives driving thru his body. “I will then march my legions of darkness into the gates of Heaven itself, and none shall defy me.”

“Look, buddy, I don’t know what angelic stick you have up your ass but Vergil and are are not interested in helping fuel you bid for ultimate power. It’s a bit cliché.”

“We shall see Son of Sparda, we shall see.” Belial was suddenly shrouded in dark thick smoke and Dante felt himself choking and unable to breathe as the smoke pushed its way into his lungs, burning his eyes and throat. In the distance, he heard the kid roar in anger but just as the familiar blue-white light touched his vision darkness took him.

Casey let an anguished cry slip from her dry throat when she saw the entire boat Dante, Vergil and all disappear. They had lost and her heart broke in as many times in the last few years as she could handle. First, she lost her best friend, then the love of her life and now one of her friends and her charge. Damn this wretched place, why was she brought here and why was she powerless to stop the growing evil. Nero appeared at her side again his face flushed with anger and his eyes rimmed red with tears he choked back. “There has to be something we can do,” he punched a bridge pillar causing a large indentation to form. “It can’t end this way.” Casey didn’t have the words to answer him.

“Then you must stop them.” The female voice seemed to float above them and speak thru them at the same time. “You have both done well in facing the first Lord of Hell but there is more that needs to be done. Casey, I need you to be my vessel. I can help you defeat him but I need your permission.” Nero jumped forward to defend Casey who lay on the bridge prone and exposed. He sneered at the female visage before him. The angel was blinding with tendrils of energy trailing from her like liquid. Nero gritted his teeth seeing she held a familiar form.

“I’ve had it with you so called angels. You think because you can shift your form into someone I know and trust that I will believe you?” He growled revving Red Queen only for her to sputter and die. Nero looked incredulously to his sword and felt a strange tingling sensation emanate for the blade. Then without warning Yamato extracted herself from Nero’s arm and laid gently in the angel’s hand. “How the hell did you do that?” She smiled gently at the blade before looking up to him with sky blue eyes.

“Not hell Nero. If Yamato trusts me and so does Red Queen why can you not? Is it because I look like Trish or is it that Trish was made in my image?”

“That’s not possible,” he gasped not willing to believe what she implied.

“Many things are complicated but nothing is impossible. My continued existence is complicated that’s all. Please Nero, let her make the choice we are running out of time.” She bowed slightly and Yamato disappeared back into Nero’s bringer. He flexed his hand in confusion and wonder before he stepped aside. Yamato thrummed with excitement and encouragement from within his bringer. Casey was pale but conscious. She turned her head toward the angel and nodded unable to speak due to the pain she felt.

With shocking speed white hot tendrils raced forward embracing the hedge witch and lifting her from the bridge within seconds she was wrapped in a fine web of energy as the angel wrapped her wings around her from. Nero shielded his eyes unable to take the pain of the white light that seemed to burn thru and around him. The light receded as quickly as it came and Nero dropped his arm to find Casey standing before him with vivid blue eyes. Her lips curved in a familiar smile but Nero paused lifting a hand toward her. Her face was now smooth and free of blood and injury.

“Casey, are you…?”

“We don’t have time for an explanation. Belial created a portal using the Hell Gate under Fortuna City as an anchor.” She manifested a triangular shaped blade to one hand and cut her palm marking a sigil to the ground beneath them with the blood.

Nero felt his stomach drop as he looked around and the bridge disappeared only to be replaced with a familiar landscape of the Fortuna Hell Gate in the city center. Due to the devastation caused when Dante destroyed the gate the area was still quarantined and few worked the area because of the residual damage and hiding demon nests. Casey staggered over chunks of stone and clamored towards a low building not far from their current position.

“There! We can find passage thru there.”

“Casey!” Nero yelled confused and concerned for his friend.

“Nero it’s ok. It’s still me, well mostly, but she healed my wounds and I can see what Belial has done to Vergil and Dante. He plans to raise Mundus from his prison. We have to hurry. Vergil won’t last long and he is the key to all of this. Please, hurry.”

“I’m sorry I need more. That thing took down Dante like it was nothing. He pulled Vergil from his body and then stuffed him back in like he was putty. Whatever we are going up against its … big and mean… and I just... I’ve got to do this right. I can’t lose them. They’re the only family I’ve got!”

“Nero you have more potential in you than you even realize and Belial made a huge mistake. Dante and Vergil are together now. We need to use that fact against Belial. He has no clue who you really are. He has been so focused on Vergil he missed the weapons you hold.” Nero raised an eyebrow in surprise. “We have surprise on our side,” she headed off toward the building again without waiting for Nero to react. Nero reached deep into his bringer and Yamato surged forward full of an eager anticipation. The young partial demon pursed his lips in determination and followed after Casey. He wasn’t convinced he wouldn’t make a mistake and that scared him but he felt Yamato urging him on and in the nearly two years he had possession of the sword; she had never steered him wrong.

“Let’s dance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is kicking my plans to wrap up today. Final chapters this week!


	12. The Hell Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are not in Kansas anymore.

Dante woke to a searing pain in his chest, back, and arms. His lungs burned with whatever caustic substance he had inhaled and he coughed feeling blood trickle from his mouth and nose.

“Good, I wanted to make sure you were awake to witness your brother’s death,” Dante growled as he heard the voice and lifted his head to see his brother. Vergil was bound across from him with arms stretched wide his head had fallen forward hiding his eyes from him. Dante looked around the room recognizing the small antechamber before the Hell Gate in Fortuna, the cathedral was above them. It had been years since he had been there and he could see that repairs had stabilized the foundation. Quietly he cursed himself for not finishing the job. The twins were bound on some kind of stone altar but Dante’s examination of the room was cut short as Vergil’s head rolled sluggishly and he tried to raise his head. Dante shivered in horror as he saw his brother’s pale skin cross-hatched in red and blue with red demonic marks cut deeply into his skin. It was then that he realized he bore similar marks and that they were the cause of his own pain. Finally, blue eyes met faded denim blue eyes as the brothers gazed at each other from across the altar.

“Splendid both brothers’ are awake. Tell me, Vergil, shall I stop his pain?” Belial appeared behind Vergil in his dark form and grasped the elder’s hair roughly. He pulled his head back causing Vergil to gasp at the pain. He glared at his tormentor. “Do you even have any clue what’s going on? I was forced to scramble your brains a bit to get you here and in a form, I could manipulate. Alas, perhaps you need a reminder,” Belial surged electricity across Dante’s form and every demonic symbol carved in his body lit with the energy. Dante roared in anger as much as pain. Vergil’s eyes flashed with worry.

“Shall I repeat myself? Do you want me to stop torturing your brother?”

Vergil’s lips quivered as he tried to speak but Dante answered for him. “No you bastard. Vergil, don’t you dare agree to anything this feather snorting, demonic piece of ….” His sentence went unfinished as both brothers were wracked with electric charges across their bodies.

“Now let’s try this again but without the peanut gallery interrupting.” He yanked Vergil’s head forcing him to look squarely at his broad-horned visage. Vergil recognized the similarity and sneered.

“It looked better on me,” he spat hoarsely and Dante snorted. “Does Mundus know his puppet has cut his strings?” Belial released his head and growled.

“I was the first Lord of Hell! It took three demons to dethrone me you insufferable whelp!” He shook with anger and Vergil felt a wave of energy surge thru him as he was struck across the face. It should have hurt as he saw his symbols flash on his skin yet other than the discomfort of the strike; Vergil realized his pain was subsiding.

“And yet it will take two half-breeds and a sorry fallen angel Nelo Angelo wannabe to put you back on the throne?” Dante snickered thru clenched teeth. “Yeah, I don’t think so. Why don’t you flock off?”

“Brave words for the half-breed bound to an altar and about to watch his brother die!” Belial summoned a short twisted blade and thrust it into Vergil’ stomach flexing his arm so that the blade twisted into his soft flesh. Vergil roared his fangs dropping and his eyes flickering red. Belial laughed darkly as he watched the Dark Slayer writhe in pain before slumping against his bonds. “Pity, it would seem your brother can’t call forth his demonic form. Then again Agnus kept him in a perpetual demonic state. It nearly drained him to nothing.” Belial withdrew the blade licking it clean like a small child with a treat. Dante fought against his bounds feeling the strange pull his own demon felt at his brother’s attempt to trigger. Blood flowed freely from his wound and he shuddered with the new pain that surged thru his body. It trailed down from Vergil’s bare torso over his tattered dark pants and it was left to flow into a puddle on the floor. A sudden unearthly light glowed from beneath them. Dante looked down with the bitter realization that Belial had activated the first ring of summoning to reincarnate Mundus. “It’s time to raise a little Hell don’t you think boys? And time to exact my revenge!”

“No” Vergil tugged weakly at his restraints only to have Belial laugh again.

“It really doesn’t matter what you think. I will make your brother my puppet and he shall suffer just as you did. Perhaps even more, since I shall slit your throat before him.” Dante growled with his fangs exposed and eyes red as he tried breaking his bonds. Belial watched amused until the red hunter apparently wore himself out. “No please continue. I like to watch you weaken.”

He walked away from Vergil after he looked to see him limp against his restraints once more. He then grasped Dante by the hair sneering into his face. “You are indeed strong. It’s a pity Mundus underestimated you until it was too late.”

“I. Am. Confused. You would kill me to raise Mundus but if you have all this power why do you need him?” Vergil kept his head low and as Belial turned to glare at him. Dante felt his brother tug at the unique psychic link they once shared as children but had long been dormant. He momentarily let surprise express itself across his face. “Mundus will not be fooled so easily.” Vergil continued to tug on their link and Dante pushed his own energy toward his brother bolstering his weakened form. It was at that moment Dante remembered a funny quirk about their bond and he hid his grin, looking around for any sign of escape.

“Mundus believes I faithfully serve him.” He stepped back to yank Vergil’s chin up to meet his eyes. “I have even given him your blood over the years to maintain his strength. Once he has been resurrected I will slowly weaken him like I have you over all these years.” Vergil found the strength to pull away from Belial but he narrowed his eyes at the demon in disbelief. “Yes, Vergil, believe it. I have been poisoning your mind since you were seven. I fed your fears with subtly layered threats until you were paranoid and alone.”

He chuckled darkly as the brothers stared at each other. Dante growled only to have the dark demonic form disappear into a plume of soot and smoke. He reappeared behind Dante and plunged his blade into the younger brother holding the blade tight as he leaned forward over Dante who howled in pain. “Oh it wasn’t easy, especially not with that damn angel constantly trying to interfere and that wretched sword, but I had a score to settle with your father and what better way than to corrupt his first born. Pity, really, that it wasn’t a more original idea especially when I learned that Mundus sent that fool Arkham to tempt your brother into opening the gateway. What does it feel like, Dante, to know your blood spills to bring me my power? You really should thank me. I spared your brother an additional scar before he dies.” Belial shoved Dante as he yanked the blade free. The ground glowed brighter as the second ring activated with Dante’s blood pooling at his feet. The floor surrounding them shook and a distant thrum of demons shrieking and howling became more intense as the portal Belial had anchored and opened in this place grew stronger.

Belial chanted in an ancient demonic language the words sounding hard and guttural. He paused a moment as he heard Vergil gasp behind him.  Dropped to his knees by a pair of brutally clawed hands, Vergil hung in an unnatural pose but struggled to regain his footing. The enforcer sneered over the elder son’s shoulder and grunted a degrading epithet in some demonic tongue Dante did not recognize. He spat on him and laughed. Belial smiled turning to address his captives with arms wide and wings arched behind him in a grand gesture. “Let us welcome our Lord.”

“No” Vergil shoved back hard against the enforcer catching him off guard and causing him to stumble backward as his forehead connected with Vergil.

“Come now Vergil, it is your destiny.”

“No, my destiny lies within my own hands, not yours.”

“You do not have a choice Son of Sparda.” He stepped forward with claws splayed. His short blade then grew into a sword and he stared down with hatred at his prisoner.


	13. Chapter 13

Belial raised his sword and the enforcer demon growled with anticipation. “Goodbye, Vergil. I promise your blood will serve me well. You shall die by my blade.”

“Tough guy, huh? Well... I think you failed to recognize you’re at the wrong end of my blade.” The husky voice came from behind Belial and suddenly the ethereal blue-white edge of a katana gleamed with brilliant energy as it jutted cleanly from the gut of Belial’s dark scales. Surprise and shock crossed the demon’s face as his blood dripped from the blade tip. Yamato seared his skin as Nero withdrew her length only to shove her thru the creature again. “Let’s see what choices you have left.”

“Kid, ‘bout time you showed up. I was beginning to worry.” Dante stood to his full height snapping his bonds and discarding his charade of weakness. Casey appeared in a flash of light and hurled the enforcer to the ground with inhuman strength as both Dante and Nero froze in awe. Belial took the opportunity to pull from Yamato. He twisted as Nero drew back to block the incoming attack.

Nero grinned. His bringer glowed with a brilliant blue and red color that seemed stronger than he remembered. As they broke from their shoving match, Nero spoke up, “Shall we dance?” He triggered and smashed the unsuspecting Belial to the ground with a sneer.

Ebony and Ivory no longer disguised happily announced their presence with a steady staccato of bullets tearing into the demons that now swarmed attacking Vergil with vicious gnashing teeth and razor sharp claws. Each bullet was fueled with the demonic energy that Dante seemed to draw effortlessly from the environment surrounding him. Taking out his brother’s attackers, he rushed to Vergil and shattered the bonds holding him. The elder twin fell into his arms and shuddered in pain. “Come on, bro, we’ve got this right? Vergil? Right?” Blue eyes looked up to meet matching blue eyes and Vergil let a thin smile grace his lips.

“Yes, brother, show me.”

Casey was now surrounded as more demons rose from the dark shadows that surrounded them. Wielding her small blade and using spells, she was able to hold her own but being this close to the Hell Gate the angel within Casey faltered. The proximity to the gate also gave the twins a source of energy to draw from and Dante helped his brother stand as the clash of demons against steel and bone surrounded them. Belial raged against Nero his anger growing. Nero sneered holding him away from the twins but realized eventually he would have to give up his trigger that seemed to have limitless power in favor of helping his father. Yamato blazed brightly and called to her master as Nero staggered when hit with a particularly hard strike. Yamato was now on fire with energy cracked across her length and pressed against the dark blade of its foe. Deep wounds seemed to appear on Belial’s body like someone had pulled a thread and was unraveling him. Their dance had taken a bloody turn but Nero held him back for now.

Belial sneered as he released his true form. It was a twisted visage of bone and scales the color of old dried blood. His head heavy with two twisted horns that spiraled forward and down met with a snouted face filled with fangs. A thick breastplate of bone was detailed with deep demonic runes. They glowed with a deep blood red color as he grew in size and mass and bellowed to the skies causing the ground to shake and the portal to widen a moment. More demons poured into the small space on the floor of the Hell Gate. The twin rings of Belial’s spell pulsed with energy giving the place a strange orange glow as if Hell itself had already been set free.

Dante grabbed his brother’s cheek and smiled, “Damn I missed you. Don’t you ever leave me again!”

“Agreed.” He called to Yamato and she sang hearing his voice summon her once more to his side. Nero let go of the blade losing his trigger as he felt Red Queen answer his call and she revved to life determined to stay the beast before them. Her confidence gave Nero the second wind he needed as Belial pressed him again now swinging his own heavy blade.

“Hey, old man, a little help?” The words slipped from his lips as he dodged another downward strike and the floor splintered like glass around the impact.

“Right, Verge? You can do this. Shit, this was what you were born to do. Let. Your demon.  Free. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” The red twin triggered launching himself over his brother’s head and calling Rebellion to his hand to block the attack on Casey. The great sword thrummed with excitement now that he too was no longer hidden with intricate spells. He exacted his revenge on the demons that lay before him and he surged with confidence as the red demon cleared the way between them and Belial. Reaching a clawed hand down to Casey who had fallen during the last influx of demons, Dante saw blue, not hazel eyes greet him and he raised an eyebrow. “You got a hitchhiker Case, and they appear to be angelic; can you hold out this close to the Hell Gate?”

“Yes, for now, I’m fine. Go. Go help Vergil.” She cast a spell obliterating another demon. She had her second wind and braced for their last stand.

Dante turned seeing Vergil struggle to deal with a trio of the skeleton like demons he had faced before. “Damn it, Vergil, you’re the Dark Slayer. Stop screwing around and do something Vergil-like.” Vergil shot an icy glare at his brother and Dante hacked another demon in half making his way to Nero who, while holding his own, was obviously tired. “I hate it when I have to clean up your messes, and always take the blame for your dumb ass shit.”

Vergil was agitated by his brother’s words and Yamato pulsed again as he finally attained his trigger. Feeling the surge of energy augmented by the open portal Vergil roared slicing his assailants into a series of precise pieces that dispersed into soot. A feral grin stretched across his fanged maw and he roared in delight. “As I remember, dear brother, it was I that cleaned up your messes and took the blame.” The rich deep timber in his voice echoed in the chamber and several demons in the room stilled to stare at the blue demon that now stalked them. Vergil decimated a multitude of demons as Dante now stood shoulder to shoulder with Nero and grinned at the youth.

“Really? Knock it off, asshole, and put your money where your mouth is and end this, will you? Casey won’t last long without that angel and the angel won’t last much longer around the Hell Gate.” Red Queen parried another blow but Nero was knocked from his feet and fell to the ground with a thud. Dante launched forward driving Rebellion deep within Belial’s thigh as he overextended his reach just to knock Nero to the ground. He growled in pain as Dante wrenched the sword free and aimed at his chest. He was knocked away by a tree sized arm and collided with the ground.

Vergil lifted Casey and moved her away from the portal and back towards the entrance they had appeared in. As he set her down again, he too noticed her eyes. “Remember what I told you, Vergil. He may be a demon now but a very long time ago Belial was just an angel and no matter what has happened to him he will always have angelic tendencies. The key is finding the ones that he could not betray.” Vergil nodded and ushered Casey to leave. She smiled at him, “Be careful, idgit!” He smiled, although she never saw it, as he watched her go. Something about the entity within her was familiar and in a way it haunted him, but she would be safer further away from the Gate. After a moment of thought, Yamato pulsed with reassurance. Vergil turned back to scan the battle behind him. Nero held off several large enforcers while Dante attacked Belial testing his capabilities. Vergil closed his eyes and took a deep breath feeling his energy surge, but he knew the adrenaline would run short and he was still weak. He was being supported by his brother, Yamato and the gate and they could only spare their energy for so long. He had to end this quickly. Having found what he was searching for he lifted his leathery wings and beat against the heavy heated air. Once airborne, his wings carried him to his brother.


	14. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things go as planned, sometimes...

It was a funny thing about, plans, Dante didn’t exactly use them. He was more of a ‘fly by the seat of his pants’ kind of guy; Nero was not. He liked plans, although he had to admit he sort of did whatever he wanted. They both knew Vergil was Belial’s focus and that he would probably be so blinded by his rage and desire for power that he would not see everything going on around him, but he would also not so easily be taunted into revealing his true form.

Casting elaborate spells took time and time was not their friend but they had an angel, or at least; Nero knew they had an angel on their side. Casey explained she would not be able to hold out next to the Hell Gate for long. She also explained she had one chance at closing the portal. Belial needed Yamato to open the real Hell Gate. Sparda had been no fool and though it seemed simple. Yamato was a very, very, specific key. So, Yamato had her own role in this plan. She needed to sustain Nero in his triggered form long enough for Dante to free his brother and then get Yamato to him. The sword, probably, had her own plan but that was fine as long as those two events occurred. Yamato was aware of who the angel really was and she knew the stakes beyond her master's freedom, probably better than any of them.

The Cathedral that lay above the Hell Gate was where Casey cast intricate Enochian spells some in her blood, some in Nero’s, and a few without. It had taken time, but it was in that time that Vergil called to his brother silently begging forgiveness and asking for help. It was then that the thin tendril of hope had tethered itself to the twins. Dante had learned at a very early age that he could feed his brother his energy thru their unique link and that when they remained together they could sustain one another for longer periods of time if one was injured. But the best part of their link, the part that the red twin now relished, was that Dante could feel Vergil in his mind. He could anticipate his movements, relive his memories, and even hear his thoughts.

It was like that now as Dante fought with Belial and the two demons clashed bitterly as Nero positioned himself close to the portal; he could hear his brother and was reliving a short memory from days prior. It was hard to believe it had only been two whirlwind days, but he saw how Belial, under the guise of the guardian angel named Eae, had blown out a candle of remembrance. It was a simple act but it was key to something much deeper, and Vergil felt he now understood this. As Vergil hovered above the scene he sent a flurry of cuts to rain down upon the dark demon. Each hit landed with a tactical precision that only the Dark Slayer could muster. Dante grinned as Belial turned. He was now firmly between the twins.

“Yamato,” he growled. Why he had not recognized the sword earlier was beyond comprehension for Dante but he was quickly reminded that Belial only saw what he wanted to see. It was why he never felt Nero enter the room until he made himself known. Vergil settled to the ground softly with an eerie calmness that made Dante question what was wrong. He tried to give Vergil his energy but his demon half chirped that he did not need it. Vergil appeared before Belial in human form, his skin was pale but most of his wounds and scars healed . His veins were no longer visible across his bare chest and face and his hair hung longer across his face. All eyes were on Vergil and a strange quiet hushed over the space. The portal thrummed with energy making for a soft droning sound like a machine running in the background. The small room echoed as Belial turned crushing demon bones that had not yet turned to dust in his wake and glared with a baleful eye at the twin.

“Yamato is mine, as is my soul, my body and my family. You have lost.”

Nero’s eyes widened when he felt energy prickle in his bringer and he quietly recited the spell Braxus had taught him while at the armory in Caminus. Dante reverted to his human form and walked toward his brother as Belial threw his head back and laughed.

“What are you doing?”

“Making my choice. The choice I should have made a long time ago.”

“Do you really think that you can just say no to me?”

“I already have.”

“I am Belial, the King of Hell. I will reclaim my throne and with it, I will raise a demon army to take back from heaven that which was taken from me.” He roared in anger and the small room shook. Nero finished reciting and carefully cut his hand with his bringer. He remembered only a little blood was needed and not enough to bring attention to what he was doing.

“Do you mean your grace, your soul? You don’t have one, do you? God took it from you so that you would know the suffering you caused in splitting the realms. You hated humans, so much, that you despised their very existence and so he took your soul and forced you to find lost souls; so they would not suffer the same fate that you had chosen. My soul is mine. Mine! And you cannot have it you pathetic worm.”

“Silence!”

“Verge, I don’t know what you’re doing but be careful.” He shot his brother a cold glare and Dante put his hands up in surrender. Some things would not change between them.

“I will crush you.”

“No. You won’t.” Vergil slid his hand down Yamato and his blood dripped to the floor. Dante looked on in horror as he realized Vergil had carefully paced them back to the altar and his blood pooled to the floor on the third and final circle of summoning. “But he might!” The ground shook as the circles glowed together and a roar surrounded them. As the rubble began to fall from above Dante triggered protectively wrapping a wing around his brother.

“Nero!” He looked frantically to see Nero emerge from the shadows with a cocky grin.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a wad. I’m right here.”

“You still got it?”

“Yep!”

“Then use it.”

“Not yet, since Vergil here sprung the trap for me, I just need to let our guest of honor arrive.” Vergil leaned against his brother and Nero felt Yamato call to him. The sword appeared to his hand then disappeared within his bringer, to wait for her chance. “Dante you need to get him out of here.”

“What about you?”

“I’m the one with the plan, remember? I got this!”


	15. Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping things up, or am I?

Casey rushed to the twins as they appeared on the Cathedral floor. Vergil was unconscious and hung limply in his brother's arms.

“Where’s Nero?”

“He says... he’s got a plan.”

“Mundus and Belial?”

“Dueling it out in a battle royale about now I would guess.”

“Good then get out of here and take him with you.” She pointed at Vergil.

“Good? Babe, you’ve got a funny concept of what’s good.” He shifted Vergil in his arms and unfurled his wings. “I’m not leaving Nero. You watch Vergil.” She placed a hand up pressing his brother back into his arms.

“Dante trust me and trust the angel that I host. We will get Nero out safe. I can feel he has already cast the binding spell and the portal is slowly closing.”

“Woah, He closed the portal? That means Nero is trapped between two pissed off demon lords and about to be sapped of his unlimited demonic power. I can’t leave him like that! I’m not going anywhere.”

“Dante, who said he can only use demonic energies? Why else do you think Braxus gave him the angel blade and not you?”

“How the hell did you know that?”

“Let’s just say a little angel told me. Dante go. Take him home. You’ve been apart from one another for long enough.”

“No, I’m not…”

Dante didn’t know what happened but he suddenly found himself back at home in his human form and with his brother still cradled in his arms. His eyes were drawn to Rebellion who hung neatly on the wall and to Ebony and Ivory who hung from their holster near his coat. The office smelled of stale beer and day old pizza and as Vergil stirred in his arms he looked down and realized they were both a mess and half naked. He gave a short chuckle.

“Guess that was the angel’s way of saying, ‘get lost’.” Dante didn’t like leaving Nero, it made him angry, but something told him that the youth would be fine. He felt a curious calm surround him and he suddenly felt very optimistic that everything would be ok. Rebellion even hummed in his mind that Yamato would not abandon Nero and that both were safe. He looked down at his brother and a tightness he didn’t know was there unknotted; he had his family back. “Ok, bro, I know you’re not gonna like this, but you need a shower and then some rest. We’ll figure out food and the logistics of your stay here later.”  He snorted at his own words. “Logistics, we’ve been together for less than 48 hours and already I’m using a bigger vocabulary. Way to rub off on me, bro.”

“Indeed,” he mumbled his eyes barely open. He scanned the room a moment. “Oh god, it’s worse than I imagined.” He closed his eyes again and Dante snorted.

“Wait till you see the rest of the place.”

“Nero?”

“He’ll be along shortly, He had a party to wrap up.” Vergil glared at his brother coldly before succumbing to exhaustion again. Dante held his brother close and carried him upstairs.

 

It didn’t take long for Mundus to pull himself thru the closing portal and face Belial. The demons glared at each other with an obvious hatred and Nero stood between them. He was glad he didn’t actually have to fight them. That was for someone else to do, or so he was told. The demons circled one another and Nero snorted feeling like he was watching a bad pre-show for wrestling. His bringer glowed brightly and he called forth an intricately carved three sided blade roughly two feet long. It was far shorter than Yamato or Red Queen but it tingled with excitement and power the likes of which Nero had never felt before. Teeth gnashed above him as the two titans locked horns in battle. Nero quickly separated the sword into two halves. Yamato pulsed inside his bringer and he felt his trigger grip him and expand.

Nero now had the full attention of both demons and as they turned to face him as one, he flicked the celestial blades into their thick hides at points near their hearts. The pair looked incredulous at the small blade and one then the other laughed. “Yeah, yeah, yuck it up guys. See I’ve been told that angel blades don’t hurt going in; it’s trying to get them out that’s a bitch.” Both pairs of black eyes went wide with his words. Nero gripped Yamato tightly in his now free hand. “You might want to say your prayers before bedtime.”

“Insolent, whelp!”

“Who are you?”

“The name’s Nero, and I’m…a descendant of Sparda.” He shoved his bringer forward smashing the first sword into Belial’s chest and he roared in agony falling to his earlier demonic form. He then sunk the spectral Yamato into Mundus and leaned over the three-eyed marble like being. “By the way, Dante and Vergil said Hi!” he growled and struck the angel blade in his chest burying it deeper. Mundus roared and flicked Nero to the floor. The youth rolled hard into the surrounding stonework but he quickly stood. He shook as he lost his triggered form and smiled. The portal was now completely closed behind them and Yamato returned safely to his bringer. He darted up the passage leading them away from the true Hell Gate.

“Casey? I hope you’re ready ‘cause here they come!” He expected to see Casey waiting for him like they planned. He expected for her to cast some grand spell and trap them somehow; those details he was not privy to. He expected to be told that the angel blade he had worked so hard to get buried into each of them was actually a bomb or something. But what he did not expect was to find Casey on the floor pale and unconscious surrounded by a small army of what he could only guess were angelic soldiers. “Casey?”

“She will be fine, Nero, but I had to leave her body for fear of permanently damaging her. You have done well. Please take her home.”

“But, we have a job to finish and where are Dante and his brother?”

“There is nothing else you can do here. And as I told the twins, it is time to go home. This is now our duty and we must finish this.” The female angel rose from kneeling next to Casey. Her form was soft and wispy but it carried a strength that Nero could feel even at this distance. He crossed the open space in the Cathedral and the tall muscular male angels stepped aside watching him with curiosity. The ground shook again and those same angels closed ranks with lances and swords at the ready.

“Please, Nero hurry!” Nero ran the remaining few feet and knelt next to Casey. With brows knitted in concern, he picked her up gently and she rolled into his chest with a grunt. “I will send you to someone who can help.”

“Wait, what? But Dante needs to know you’re ok. Vergil needs to know. I can’t leave like this when they lost you they lost everything. I…”

“Sweet, Nero, they have each other, and I have already played my part in their lives. I am only here now to help set things right. There are bigger things coming and they need each other and they will need you. You are a family now and you need to take care of one another.”

“But I have questions, they have questions. It’s not fair…”

“I know, but the questions they have are not truly mine to answer. I’m sorry Nero but you won’t even remember I was here. It is better that way.” His eyes widened at her words. Suddenly, Mundus and Belial battled each other to the surface and erupted thru the cathedral floor. Rubble and debris showered the dome as a warm bright light covered Nero and Casey.

 

Nero woke up in a cold sterile space that reminded him of a hospital. He squirmed in his bed and felt the telltale bare back of a hospital gown. A blush crept over his face and he looked around for his clothing. He sighed with relief to find everything neat and clean stacked to a chair not far from him. Red Queen hummed softly to him from her resting place leaned in the corner and Nero smiled. There was only one person who would make sure his sword stayed close to him in an institute such as this. “Kyrie”

Nero rushed getting dressed but even though his wounds had healed he still felt fatigued and sluggish. It had been a rough three days. Beneath his clothing, Nero found his braces and holster with Blue Rose and a note that said ‘Room 302 when you’re ready –Love, Kyrie’. He reached for his sword and felt her tingle in his grip. “I missed you too, girl.”

He made his way down the hallway and only a few people acknowledged his presence despite his bringer being in full view and he was wearing his sword to his back. He reached the room indicated and he knocked quietly before entering. The door creaked as he entered where he found Kyrie sitting with Casey.

Kyrie rose from her chair with a smile and relief to her face, “Nero, I didn’t expect you up so soon, please sit down. You still need your rest.”

“Nah, I’m fine. I need to get back to Dante and make sure Vergil is ok. How’s Casey?”

“I’m blind.”

“What?”

“It’s temporary. It’s ok, Nero, really.” Casey looked in the direction of his voice and smiled. “I was host to an angel if this is the only side effect that happens I’m thrilled.”

“Side effect but that angel seemed to care for you? I guess that’s what she meant about leaving before she caused permanent damage.” Casey heard how he addressed her celestial visitor and paused. There had to be a reason why she wiped his specific memory of her. Her smile must have faded while she thought.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just thinking. Nero I would like to stay with Kyrie for awhile. I’ll be out of here in a few days but my eyesight won’t return for awhile. It may be months and well, I sort of know about you two being separated.” Kyrie and Nero blushed at their friend's words. Neither of them knew how to address their relationship with others. “I think you need to stay with Dante until things get sorted out. You need to be with your family right now.” He nodded absently before he looked up.

 “Kyrie? What do you think?”

“I think you should stay with Dante and I agree with Casey, you need to be with your family right now.” She looked up at him and smiled warmly her hazel eyes meeting blue. “We will be fine and I won’t be alone while you’re gone. So, please go. I’m sure Dante will need lots of help. Vergil, from what Casey has told me, is a lot like you but not nearly as patient.” She giggled before continuing a faint blush to her cheeks. “You aren’t that patient either, so the poor thing doesn’t stand a chance.”

 “Are you sure? I feel like I’m running out before everything’s done.” They looked at each other for a long moment, before Nero walked to the end of the bed where she stood and gathered her in his arms for a warm passionate kiss. Kyrie blushed when they broke for air. “I love you”

“I know, now get going before I change my mind.”

“Call me if you do.”

“Blah, you two are nauseating and I can’t even see you.” Kyrie giggled at her friend and Nero rolled his eyes. “Look I’m not able to send you all the way back to his office, which I’m pretty sure is where the angel sent them, but Yamato can and with a little help from me she should be able to take you with her.” She motioned Nero to approach her and she took his bringer in her hands when he was close enough. “Say hello to the idgit when he’s ready to come by for a visit.”

“Idgit? Casey do not tell me you called Vergil an idgit! Dante was offended when you called him that and considering I call him an idiot all the time, that is saying something.”

“Ok, I won’t.” She grinned. “Take care, Nero. I’ll be here when you need me.” Her hazel eyes sparkled as he felt a sharp almost painful tug on his bringer and the world lurched and changed colors before his eyes.

Nero was impressed. He showed up on the street before Dante’s office. His bringer faded in brilliance and he felt Yamato almost sigh with contentment. They were home.  He began walking and gave the place a quick visual assessment to find all was well and when he walked into the office he noted two things. First, the office was very quiet, and second, he felt the undeniable presence of an unfamiliar and powerful demon. He growled but Yamato assured him that it was only Vergil and that all was well. He relaxed and decided he should go upstairs and check on the twins after he settled his things.

 

Belial had already been banished back to Hell in a magnificent cascade of light and electricity. All that was left now was to deal with Mundus. The writhing mass of flesh, hands, and eyes, hissed at the single angel that stood above him. The garrison of angels that had reduced him to this form stepped away so she may speak. “Stay. Away. From my sons. Mundus.” She raised her bloodied arm revealing a celestial spear that she thrust deep into his form. Mundus  screamed in pain and hissed at her again. The angelic sword that Nero had managed to thrust into the demon lord earlier now glowed brightly and crackled with energy across the creature. “I banish you back to the depths of Hell. May you stay there for all of eternity.”

Mundus laughed darkly as his form faded. “You win this round Eva, but I assure you this is not the last you shall see of me. Tell me, how is it that your son showed up now after all these years and right next to the Hell Gates he helped spawn. Ask yourself this, why now and why here?” He laughed again. “I am not the only one biding their time to raise the demon world, but when that time does come I shall be there to rule over them all. Mark my words, angel, the demons will rise.” The fleshy mass convulsed and disappeared into the darkness.

“Lady Eva, you are injured. We must return immediately.” She nodded and a pair of gentle hands reached for her. The soldier's armor faded to reveal another female. She wrapped an arm around Eva’s waist to help support her weight.

“Should we destroy the Hell Gate?” The garrison leader stepped forward. He removed his helmet to show his expression of concern, but Eva waved him off and smiled gently.

“No, it has a purpose other than the obvious. One that is infinitely more important if we are to win this war. Leave a guardian that can be trusted.”

“As you wish, my Lady.”


	16. Epilogue

A thin warm light cast its first rays across the dark clutter of the room reaching across a pair of figures curled together in sleep. Perfectly identical images; one curled in a long-awaited embrace no longer alone, the other curled protectively finally forgiven. It was strange to see the two grown men curled together in a tangle of arms and legs and yet it seemed very, very, right. Dante had told stories of his youth and a few things about his brother including how they frequently slept together after Sparda disappeared. It was a way that they were able to say all the things they couldn’t while they were awake. A way to find comfort, reconnect and recharge in a way that was unique to them. Nero wasn’t even sure Dante meant to tell him since he told the youth in a rather depressive alcohol fueled rant about missing his brother so damn much it hurt.

But none of that mattered now and Nero reached his spectral arm across the room tugging the curtain closed. They deserved their rest; it had been decades since they shared this closeness within each other's arms. Closing the door silently the silver-haired youth heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle approaching in the distance and he padded quickly to the door pulling the handle away just as his guest reached for it from the outside.

Lady was surprised by his appearance stopping in the doorway that he now blocked. She slipped her glasses from her head and gave him a questioning look. “Well, are you gonna let me in?”

“Nope. We won’t be taking any jobs for awhile.”

“Don’t have a job for you but Dante owes me money, so I collect in other ways,” she sneered playfully, but her smile faded seeing Nero’s expression of indifference. Damn the kid reminded her of Vergil sometimes. “Seriously are you gonna move?”

“No.”

“You gonna explain?”

“No, not my place and not my story. Look, Dante and I will be unavailable for awhile.” Nero crossed his arms and stepped forward causing Lady to take a step back on the stairs.

“What the hell Nero? Did Dante finally lose it and you’re here to protect us from him?” she growled at him. She relented her space on the stairs only to pull her gun on the partial demon. He glared at her unfazed by her threat.

“You pull that trigger and you’ll find you and your bike across the parking lot before the smoke leaves the chamber.” They stared at each other for a long moment. Lady’s heterochromatic eyes searching Nero for some sign of possession or other influence but she neither saw nor sensed any such control over him. She holstered her gun without a word and flipped her sunglasses down shaking her head. Odd behavior between the two wasn’t that unusual.

“I expect an answer as to what the hell is going on between you two.”

“And when Dante is ready he can tell you. It’s not…”

“Not your story got it. You ok?”

Nero paused a moment and his placid expression flickered as he suddenly comprehended that everything had changed. Dante had his brother back and he would finally have the chance to learn about his real parents. None of it was going to be easy, but most things in life were like that and he smiled at her with a smirk and nodded. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“And Dante? Is the dumbass gonna live?” She would not admit it but Nero heard it in her voice; she cared for the big red idiot.

“You know Lady, I think the old man is gonna be just fine. Don’t bother calling the office if you really need me, just text. I’ll let you know.”

“Geez, the suspense is killing me but for better or worse I trust you. I’ll warn Trish to steer clear until further notice.” She walked down the remaining stairs and mounted her bike as Nero watched having stepped back into the door. “The asshole better not try to skip out on my money.”

“That’s not what this is about,” he paused thoughtfully. “This is about family.”

“Family?” Lady pulled her glasses off to question him further but Nero was gone behind a closed door and she heard the distinct sound of the lock and bolt being set. “Family. Well, I’ll be damned, the crazy bastard found him.” She sat a moment looking at the pavement before she sat up and replaced her glasses to her face. Her bike roared to life and she peeled out of the parking lot and headed toward the ferry. She needed to do a little research and knew just where to start.

Nero bolted the door and laid his head on the worn wood a moment listening to Lady speed away. He heard a shuffle behind him and turned to see Dante at the top of the stairs his expression a mix of fatigue and gratitude.

“Thanks, kid,” he said softly. Nero simply nodded feeling his own fatigue wash over him. “You staying?”

“Pfft, I wasn’t planning on going anywhere unless you want me to give you two space.”

“Nah, we’re family, and we’re stronger together.”


	17. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a few small revisions to make to this story. Most you may not notice but they bothered me.  
> Updates to this story will focus on continuity errors I found.
> 
> Sad, but true. I have retconned my own story. Ha Ha

Thank you for everyone that has encouraged me thru my writing process.  
I've been away for awhile.  
2017 was very hard for me but that doesn't mean I wasn't writing or planning or otherwise still invested in this story.  
2018 started dim but those days are numbered and I can see the light at the end of the tunnel.

As some of you may have guessed this story is not over yet.  
So here is my shameless plug to reread this story before moving on to the next...

Demon Rising: Homecoming

After two decades, Vergil has returned home to a brother stronger than he remembers and a son he failed to protect. Why does Dante now believe there is something horribly wrong with his brother and what possibly could Nero learn that would force him to seek his birthplace? A new threat from an old source haunts them. What happens when the discovery of why Vergil really went to Hell is brought to light and why do Angels watch the descendants of Sparda closely. There are some answers Vergil does not want to share, some secrets that will change relationships forever and some sins that must be repaid with blood. This is the beginning of a new chapter of demon slaying and only God knows how it will all turn out.


End file.
